


Into The Flood

by MsPyromaniac



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPyromaniac/pseuds/MsPyromaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You won't swallow your pride for anyone. Not even for the third prince of the Kou Empire, who you had fallen in love with. Because of this you go from being a student magician to his slave. [Rating may change. Summary might change a bit. Reader/ reader's OCx Kouha Ren.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

3rd POV

Aladdin stepped out of the luxury carriage. Just behind him were Kouha, Junjun, Reirei, and Jinjin. It had been a long ride, but Kouha and his attendants were very good company. "So this is Magnostadt?" he said. Kouha walked over to the young Magi.

"Ehh, not yet," he said, "This is the entrance to the check-in station." Aladdin nodded, while still looking around.

"Come on now," Reirei said smiling, snapping him out of his amazement. Aladdin followed them inside.

"The check-in station for magicians is that way," Kouha said pointing at a line of people, "Someone will come here to pick me up." After an exchange of good-byes, Aladdin walked away. Kouha turned around to leave, but something caught his eyes. He started at the line of magicians, searching for something.

"Is something wrong Prince Kouha?" Junjun asked. Kouha shook his head, his eyes were still in their position.

"No, I just thought I saw something or someone."

* * *

Your POV:

It just couldn't be right! I thought that I make it to at least the third Kodor. They had given me three tries, but it remained the same. I was in the fifth Kodor. I watched, feeling very depressed as a boy that looked younger than me with blue hair tried again. I sighed and walked away. I would return home a disgrace if I didn't bump up Kodors. I soon received my Maref schedule and my room number. The schedule had one magic maref and the rest were body building marefs. Oh how fun this would be...

* * *

"Oh, hello. I'm Sai Lin." I had finally made it to my dorm. Since everything is magical, it wasn't hard finding it. The hallways of Magnostadt academy were beautiful. Some of them had several windows revealing the beautiful blue sky. My roommate was already making herself at home. She introduced herself and told me where she was from and her Kodor. I felt bad when thinking this, but I felt a little happy when she had told me that she was in the sixth Kodor.

"Hello, I'm [Name]," I said. She nodded and smiled. She seemed nice, even though she had said that she was from Kou. The Kou empire took over countries and caused destruction along with war. That's why most people are careful around people from Kou. I was told about this in my home country.

"I hope we become good friends," Sai said as she turned around to finish unpacking her belongings. I plopped down on an empty bed. Marefs would start early in the morning, and I did not want to stroll into those body building marefs exhausted. "So what Kodor are you in?" Sai asked. After learning that hers was lower than mine, I didn't feel self-conscious.

"The fifth," I said, laying on my stomach.

"Do you have any magic classes?" she asked, also laying down on her bed. I nodded.

"Yep," I yawned, "Goodnight."

"Oh, okay well, night," Sai said. It wasn't as if I didn't want to talk to her and get to know her. I really was tired.

* * *

"[Name]! Wake up!" I woke up to see a women dressed inappropriately, with dark purple hair. I looked around the room, it was still night and Sai was still sleeping. "Come on, get up!" The women yelled. I did as I was told, and she grabbed my arm, barely giving me enough time to put on my shoes.

"Wait," I said, "Where are we going? What's going on?" The lady sighed.

"You've been summoned by the Chancellor," she said, "Now come on." I yanked my arm away.

"I have to change first," I said. Meeting the head of the academy and country was not something that I wanted to do in my night clothes, especially since I wanted to make a good first impression. The women rolled her eyes.

"No time," she said, grabbing my arm again and pulling me along. I had no choice but to follow her. She opened the door forcefully and slammed it, if I had looked back for a second, I could have seen Sai wake up from surprise. I wondered who this woman was. She didn't care who she woke up, or what people thought by the way she acted and dressed. As she continued to pull me along, I looked at my surroundings. Magnostadt looked creepy at night. The candles lit our way through the dorms to the Chancellor's office as well as the moon light pouring in through the windows. Lurking around at night would not be something that I'd do alone. "We're here," she said putting her hand on a pair of double doors. I ran my fingers through my hair and straightened my clothes to appear somewhat presentable. The lady opened the door to a well lit room, with an old man sitting by the window at a table drinking tea. He stood up when he noticed us.

"Hello, Ms. Myers, [Name]," he greeted. I presumed that Myers was the lady's name. "You are excused," he told her. Ms. Myers left and closed the door after herself. I felt so awkward standing there. I probably looked a mess, and just by that, I think I made a horrible impression on the Chancellor. "Come over here and have a seat [Name]. It's alright, you aren't in trouble." I nodded and made my way over. I really didn't think I was in trouble, being that it was my first day and I really didn't do anything.

"Good Evening," I said bowing slightly, trying to be respectful. The chancellor laughed.

"No need to be so formal," he said, "I'm Chancellor Matal Mogamett. It's nice to see a young magician so respectful, though." I nodded and sat down across from him.

"Why was I called in here Chancellor?" I asked. He poured some tea in a cup and passed it to me with a square-shaped-freckle covered hand. His whole face had square-shaped freckles and what appeared to be warts. If you had no idea who he was and just looked at him, then you would automatically guess that he possessed magical powers. He laced his fingers together. I could already tell that I wouldn't like what would come out of his mouth.

"There's been a misunderstanding," he said. I looked at him questionably. A misunderstanding? What do I have to do with it? I shook off my questions and decided to just wait until he explained it further. "You entered this school in the fifth kodor correct?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, sir," I said. My heart beat was fast. I wondered if I was lower than what I should be. The Chancellor scratched his wrist and went on.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you should have been admitted into the sixth Kodor," he said. I went white.

* * *

It was the next day, and I was beyond tired. I couldn't sleep after what I was told. When I returned to my room, Sai was up. She asked me what had happened. She looked a little sympathetic after I explained it to her. Now we were both outside waiting for class to begin. It was a physical class. I had to say good-bye to my only magic class. I looked around and noticed the boy who I had seen earlier with the blue hair. For some reason I felt ashamed of myself. And I thought I would be eligible for the third Kodor. What a joke I am. We waited around for the teacher. I wondered what magician would want to teach an endurance class. The answer made everything worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Your P.O.V.

Ms. Myers was brutal. She made us run, do push ups, pull ups, etc. I would have commented on how this really didn't have anything to do with magic, but other students had done it and she seemed upset. "At the end of this, you will understand the purpose of it," she had said. As time went by, several students had quit. There wasn't much people left. I was surprised that the little kid with blue hair stayed. Looks were very deceiving. One day, when we were the last people still doing push-ups, he introduced himself to me. His name was Aladdin. He had told me that Ms. Myers was a great source of inspiration. I really didn't understand how, but I did catch him staring at her breast on several occasions.

"Alright everyone!" Ms. Myers said, "We are done for today!" After that she had left, and we all plopped to the ground.

"Does anyone want to come eat with me?" Aladdin asked. This caused some of us to throw up. "We need our strength," he added.

"I'll go," Sai said, then she looked at me. I just shook my head.

"I'm afraid I'll throw up anything I eat," I said. Sai shrugged. In the end, just Sai, Aladdin, and Nero ended up leaving, and I went back to my room.

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

Several minutes earlier, Prince Kouha, the third prince of the Kou empire was sipping tea and starring out the window. He was a guest at Magnostadt along with his attendants. His job was simple, negotiate with the Chancellor. He had spoken with Matal Mogamett that day, but every time Kouha would try to negotiate, the Chancellor changed the subject. Kouha sighed. This would not be an easy task. He realized that in the end, Kou would conquer Magnostadt one way or another.

"Isn't that Aladdin?" Kouha asked, looking out the window. Reirei, Jinjin, and Junjun turned and looked as well.

"It is," Junjun said, "I thought he was coming to the academy to study magic."

"I wonder why he's doing crunches," Reirei said. Kouha laughed.

"Looks are really deceiving, right?" he said, "Who knows, maybe he _has_ to do it." Kouha put his tea cup down. "I hope I get to meet with him soon." Reirei smiled.

"He certainly was fun company," she said.

* * *

Your P.O.V.

"Come eat with us, [Name]!" Aladdin called. He was really overly friendly. I sighed, but smiled nonetheless. Making friends over here made me feel less alone. I walked over to where they were sitting, and sat down.

"I really don't feel like eating, but I don't mind sitting with you," I said.

"It's better if you do," Sai said, "Even if you can't keep it down." She looked as if she was experiencing a hard time eating. Aladdin on the other hand was scarfing down his food, and Nero barely ate.

"So, where are you from?" I asked. Aladdin responded with Sindria and Nero said he was from Reim. The day went on, and night followed soon after, I became better acquainted with them. Which was good. It felt nice having someone to talk to. I walked back to the room area with Aladdin. Sai had went on ahead, and Nero wasn't around. He was telling me about how great Sindra was. He said he had a great magic teacher, but he didn't tell me her name. He just said she was a women. I didn't press on that matter. Then he said that his roommate was in the fourth Kodor and had magic lessons. The kid could talk a lot, and he did. I didn't talk about myself that much. I had nothing to say because truth be told. I'm not that interesting. By the seems of it, Aladdin has done so much more than I could ever do, even though he is younger than me.

"I hope we start magic lessons soon," Aladdin said. I just nodded at his talent to easily switch the conversation. "I've been trying really hard and going to bed extra early-" he continued talking. I had made it to my room, opened the door, and walked inside, and he was still following. "I hope all of this body strengthening pays off." I nodded again and started gently pushing him out. "Ms. Myers is a good teacher, even though she punishes us." Then I closed the door. For a second I wondered what his reaction was. "Goodnight!" he called from behind the door. I laid down in my bed, I was beyond exhausted, again.

"Was that Aladdin?" Sai asked as she entered from the bathroom. I nodded.

"Yeah, he talks a lot," I said. She giggled and walked over to her own bed, and laid down.

"I'm surprised you're just figuring that out," she said. I laughed a little.

"He is super adorable though," I said, "So, I didn't get a chance to ask you, what's Kou like?" Sai rolled over on her stomach, as if thinking the question over.

"Well...," she started, "It's a big Empire. The emperor and empress run the empire along with the imperial court, but lately...there's been talk of the imperial priests influencing the emperor. They wear these weird cloaks and they have their faces covered. I heard this all started when the Kou Empire Oracle ,Judal, came along. I don't know too much on it though." That hadn't been the exact answer I was looking for, but Sai must have been having a few doubts about her own country and felt the need to let it out. I was really just asking about the culture, and the country itself, but I didn't mind the answer that she gave me at all.

* * *

It was the middle of the next day, and we had just finished our daily laps. As usual, we were already exhausted, but Ms. Myers didn't see a problem with that.

"On to pushups!" she said, cracking her whip.

"We can't give up," Aladdin said to me then got into position. He was eager for some strange reason. I got down as well and felt my stomach growling. I really should have eaten the previous night. After doing about two push-ups, and real push-ups, not girl ones because Ms. Myers didn't allow them, I plopped down. My body was at it's limit. Aladdin on the other hand was doing them vigorously. Then, after being shocked by Ms. Myers whip, I was forced to start again. "Come on, [Name]," Aladdin said, "You can do it!" I couldn't, but I had to. I slowly did them. I looked over at Ms. Myers and saw a high-level magician talking to her. She nodded, then turned to us.

"Alright everyone!" she yelled, "Class is being cut short, you are free to go." I sighed in relief and allowed myself to fall down. Aladdin and everyone else stood up.

"Come on, [Name]," Sai said offering her hand. I shook my head from my laying position.

"Go on without me," I said, "I can't make it." She sighed.

"You make it sound as if you're dieing," Sai said.

"I might be," I said. Sai turned around.

"Whatever then," she said, "I'll see you later." Soon everyone left, and I was alone on the ground, I found strength to get up. When I did my legs felt like jelly. I walked back to the academy. I should have went with everyone else. Then I felt it. I came up unexpectantly and poured out, and I hadn't even eaten anything in a while. I threw up. Saying that Ms. Myers was brutal was now an understatement. I put my hand on my stomach and continued my walk to the academy. Then for some strange reason, I found myself on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Kouha's P.O.V.

"I swear Mogamett will be the first one to go when we destroy this place," I said, walking out of the academy. I had went for negotiations again, but the Chancellor had just brushed it off and changed the subject again. It's obvious that he's just pissed because Kou will take control over Magnostadt. Damn, he made my mood horrible. He also had the nerve to call a meeting and use it as an excuse for me to leave.

"It's alright, Prince Kouha," Reirei said, obviously trying to be optimistic. Junjun nodded.

"We can always try again tomorrow," she said. I sighed.

"I know," I said. In the end, I know that he'll refuse and not listen to me. Oh well, he'll defiantly have whats coming to him.

"Prince Kouha, watch out!" Junjun said. I felt the light impact of bumping into someone. It was a girl. She had fell into a sitting position, with her knees bent up. She looked sick and hurt. She was panting, her body was covered in bruises, burns, and cuts, and her eyes seemed lost.

"Are you alright?" Reirei asked, quickly sitting down next to her, "She's burning up!" The girl's eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"I-I'm...a-alrigh-" she blacked out. I just sighed, having seen worse before.

"This place really is bad," I said. Jinjin looked down at her.

"She must be a student of the academy. She is wearing a uniform," she said. I nodded.

"Well, I think we should help her," I said, "I don't think she'll get it if she goes in the academy."

* * *

Your P.O.V.

My body's on fire. Did I make it back to my room? My eyes were closed, and I was afraid of opening them. Maybe I should have quit. If I can't stand my physical classes, then the more advanced magic classes will probably be even more brutal. Who knows what will happen. I heard voices in the room, and none of them seemed familiar. I really don't think I'm in my dorm now. After considering the matter, I decided to open my eyes. I did so very slowly. Next to me was a window at that was the first place I looked. It was dark outside. I wondered if Sai knew where I was.

"She's up," I heard. I directed my sight to the source. A women with bandages wrapped around her eyes was sitting next to the bed. There were two other women in the room. One of the other ones had bandages on her arms. They all looked at me with relieved faces. My own face must have been confused. I looked around the room more, and noticed how spacious and luxurious it looked. Where am I?

"She is?" I heard. A boy...girl...boy? I really didn't know. Walked in the room. The closer he/she got, I realized that it _was_ a boy. He looked pretty young, but he couldn't have been that young. His hair was pinkish-red and his eye lashes were long. I had to admit, he was cute. "Are you alright?" he asked with a worried sounding voice. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm so sorry to have troubled you," I said, "you must have been highly mistaken, I wasn't in need of help." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You passed out," he stated bluntly. I looked down slightly.

"I know, but that's not unusual," I said, looking back up. The look he gave me was asking if I were crazy.

"So you just...normally pass out?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm probably not the only one in this state," I said, "I'm like this because of my classes. Magicians in the sixth Kodor have only body strengthening classes." He sighed and sat down on the bed next to me.

"So basically, this is just some normal Magnostadt academy shit?" he asked. I nodded. For some reason he laughed a bit. "This country is truly messed up." I really didn't get it. I looked around the room a bit more, then at my body. It was bandaged. "So what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm [Name]," I said. He smiled.

"That's pretty," he said, "My name is Kouha." It was great to now have a name to a face. I heard the door close, and noticed that the three women had left.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said. I don't know if I really felt that way, considering that this was all a big misunderstanding, that would probably land me in trouble.

"Likewise," Kouha said, "So, do they torture you everyday?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but it apparently has a purpose," I said. Kouha laughed a little.

"Sure," he said. I still didn't get why something like this was so funny to him.

"Are you from Magnostadt?" I asked. Kouha shook his head, his face still looked amused.

"No, I'm from Kou," he said, "I'm just visiting. Anyway, do you know someone named Aladdin?" I nodded. I wasn't surprised that Aladdin would know someone who's from a place as far as Kou. That little blue haired Kid was very outgoing.

"Yes, I have the same classes as him," I said.

"How's he doing?" Kouha asked.

"Much better than me," I said. Kouha and I had continued to talk most of the night. I asked to go back to the academy, but he insisted that I'd stay. I would have been fine with that, especially since Kouha seemed to be a nice vibe in this place, but I couldn't. Even after I explained why, he simply stated that I probably didn't know the way back, told me goodnight, then left. I sighed as I laid down in bed. The moon was giving off light through the window. Kouha was an amazing change in my daily routine, but tomorrow would be back in the rut.

* * *

"Alright class, today is your last day in this maref, tomorrow you will begin your magic marefs. So, run until you fall!" Ms. Myers yelled. It was a bitter-sweet ending to the body strengthening classes. We were pretty much all excited. So we ran.

"Where were you last night?" Sai asked as we ran up a spiraling staircase.

"Honestly, I don't know," I said. Which was true. I didn't know how I got there, and I didn't really pay attention when the lady, Junjun was guiding me back.

"Are you sure you didn't pass out in a bush?" Sai asked.

"I probably did," I said. Last night _was_ too good to be true, but I had pinched myself _before_ I fell asleep. We continued to fun, and we saw Nero laying down at the top step. Sai laughed. I didn't, because I knew that we would be in the same situation soon. I collapsed after we ran back down. Sai and Aladdin were somehow still going. I just laid down. I wanted to close my eyes, but I knew that that was a bad idea.

"Alright! Being as this is the last class of this kind, I'll let you go early!" Ms. Myers yelled, "I'm proud of you all! Especially the shorty." Aladdin saluted her.

"Thank you Ms. Myers," he said, "You were an excellent source of inspiration!" If only he wouldn't have stared at her boobs when he said it. I might have believed him.

* * *

It was already the next day, and we were beyond excited. We figured out what type of magician we were. Ms. Myers was still our teacher, but at least we didn't have to run all day. She was right about it helping though. She had said that performing magic took a toll on our bodies, and so it won't happen we have limits as to what we can do. By strengthening our body we removed that limit. That was proven correct when we practiced our magic.

"These are magic helping tools," Ms. Myers said holding up what appeared to be Rukh in a jar. We studied it carefully. "Go on Aladdin, try it." Aladdin stared at the jar.

"But this is for wind magic," he said. Ms. Myers nodded.

"Yes, but listen to the Rukh," she said. Most of our lessons consisted of things like that. As time went on, I grew very happy with my results. I was so happy that I didn't quit. I really liked the academy, it was the perfect place for magicians. Although, I couldn't help but wonder about Kouha for some strange reason. I only met him once. He gave off a great vibe, and for some reason I hoped that I could meet him again. I was plagued with those thoughts at night. Well, he did 'save' me, and I didn't get to properly thank him. It had been awhile though. He was probably already back in his home country. With that in mind, Kouha slipped from my mind completely.


	4. Chapter 4

Your P.O.V.

I was laying down in bed awake, trying to fall asleep. I felt happy. It was probably because I had improved my magician skills. Magic Marefs were fun, even with Ms. Myers as a teacher. I had been taking those classes for awhile now. I could barely remember what barfing daily felt like. It felt nice though, to finally feel like a Magnostadt student. Aladdin seemed like he was going to be top of our class. As I mentioned before, looks are very deceiving. Sai and Nero are also doing well. I'm really happy for them, but it does feel like I'm not good enough sometimes. They train and study day in and day out. They have morals and they don't go against them. I feel so uninspiring compared to them. I wouldn't think vapid though, hopefully I'll never be vapid. I then realized that it was because of thoughts like these that I could not sleep. I turned around then closed my eyes. But then, I realized that I didn't own a pillow with pink on it.

 

I quickly sat up and opened my eyes. "W-What are you doing here?" I asked. Kouha sighed.

 

"So rude," he said, "I told you 'hi' before you got under the covers and you ignored me." He was laying down on the bed looking up at me in my sitting position. It had been a long time before I had met him, and that was the last time that I had seen him. "And to think, I saved your life," he said. Yeah...'saved'. I regained my composure.

 

"Alright, I'm sorry," I said, "But seriously, I really don't know you _that_ well." Kouha shrugged and sat up.

 

"We talked for a long time when we met. I learned a lot about you," he said. I ran a hand through my hair.

 

"Yeah, I guess, but I really didn't think I'd see you agai- Pay attention when people are talking to you!" I said as Kouha got up and walked over to Sai's bed.

 

"Is she from Kou?" he asked, slightly touching her hair, "She looks like she's from Kou." I had almost forgot about her.

 

"Yes, now move away from her, I'll probably get in trouble if she wakes up," I said. Kouha sighed and walked to the other side of the room by my bed, then sat on it. "Now I have to ask: Why are you here?" Kouha shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you know," I said. He sighed.

 

"Well, I was in the academy paying the Chancellor a visit, and I decided to come visit you," he said, laying down. "As I said before, I walked in and told you 'hi', but you just ignored me." I wondered what kind of things went through his head.

 

"So you just decided to get in bed with me?" I asked. Kouha nodded.

 

"Yeah, pretty much," he said, nonchalantly. I didn't know what to do in this situation. Yes, I was happy that he came to visit me, but in the middle of the night in my room? I didn't think I could handle that.

 

"How did you find my room?" I asked. Kouha looked over at me.

 

"I asked Aladdin," he said, "He was practicing magic outside." I swore that that kid might get me killed one day.

 

"But how did you get in? The door was locked," I said. Kouha shook his head.

 

"No, it wasn't," he said. I looked over at Sai. It was either a careless mistake of hers, or a gift from heaven. I only thought the second part in the back of my mind.

 

"I was trying to sleep," I said, "I have to wake up early, and you need to leave." I wasn't surprised that he didn't move.

 

"I might be able to help you," he said, "But don't worry, I'll be gone before you wake up. I'm sure Reirei, Junjun, and Jinjin are looking for me." I looked at Kouha curiously, even though I agreed with the last thing he said.

 

"How?" I asked, pretty much _almost_ willing to try anything. Kouha smiled, deviously and cutely.

 

"Lay down," he said. I did so cautiously and slowly, until Kouha pulled me down and towards him. He wrapped his arms around me. He felt really soft and warm. "Is that better?" he asked. I blushed deeply, and if my head hadn't somehow found it's way to his chest, then he would have probably seen it.

 

"Y-Yes," I said, mentally cursing myself for stuttering. Kouha laughed a little.

 

"Just relax and try to sleep," he said. I closed my eyes. It was the first time that I was held like that. It felt so relaxing and comfortable, and Kouha smelled so good. At that moment I didn't have a care in the world, and because of Kouha, I was able to fall asleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" I heard. I groaned and turned over, I felt colder than I did last night, and my pillow didn't feel nearly as comforting. "Get up!" I pulled the covers over my head, but then they were yanked off of me. I quickly opened my eyes. Sai was standing over me already dressed. She looked a bit annoyed. "You have about fifteen minutes to get ready," she said, "hurry up." I shot up in bed, and hurried to get dressed and ready. Sai was trying to rush me, and as soon as I looked presentable enough to leave the dorm, we did. "You must have slept well last night, I've been yelling at you all morning to wake up," Sai said. We quickly left the room, and my thoughts flashed back to last night. Was I dreaming? I remember Kouha being with me. "Watch out!" Sai said. I collided into the door of our first class. I had gotten lost in my thoughts.

 

"Ow," I muttered.

 

"Come on," Sai said, grabbing my hand and guiding me in the room. Aladdin, Nero, and some other students were already practicing magic. I passed by Aladdin to get to my practicing area, and almost got burned.

 

"Hey, [Name]!" he called. I looked over at him, then walked towards him.

 

"Yes?" I asked. He switched his staff from his right hand to his left, then back again.

 

"Did Kouha make it to your room last night?" he asked lowly, knowing that it would be likely that I would get in trouble if anyone found out. I soon realized though, that there was no way that last night could have been a dream. I felt happy with that thought, even though that was only my second time seeing Kouha. I nodded.

 

"Yeah, he did," I said, "But you should really ask people before you tell other people their room location." Aladdin said a magic spell and produced flames. I was awe-struck at the size of it.

 

"I know, but Kouha is a really good guy. I traveled with him on my way here," he said, "he let me ride in his carriage." Kouha was really interesting indeed. I wouldn't be able to categorize him.

 

"He did ask if I knew you when we first met. It's such a huge coincidence," I said. Aladdin smiled and shook his head.

 

"It's not a coincidence," he said, then did another spell. I didn't understand what he meant, but I believed him. He seemed so...wise. As time went on, our classes soared by. Ms. Myers was our main teacher, so we pretty much had her for every class.

 

"Alright everyone!" Ms. Myers said, "The Iktiyar is coming up again, and you all better advance to a higher Kodor!" I was afraid of that. We take the Iktiyar once every two months. If someone fails it he or she has to drop out of the Academy. I groaned on the inside. Aladdin smiled. I think he was looking forward to it. He then looked at me and noticed that I didn't seem too thrilled about it.

 

"Is something bothering you?" he asked. I shook my head.

 

"Not really, I'm just worried," I said. Aladdin smiled again and pushed a magic training tool over to me.

 

"You don't have anything to worry about," he said, "You've improved a lot, and the only way you'll drop out is if you get lower than sixth Kodor." I couldn't help but believe everything he said. "I think we'll get into the first one." I smiled at him.

 

"You will Aladdin," I said, "but don't worry about me, I'll be alright." I did feel less paranoid.

 

"Hey, [Name]?" Sai said walking over. Aladdin and I both looked at her. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

 

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head, and looked down a bit.

 

"I wanted to ask you this earlier, but you were sleeping, and when you were awake I didn't have enough time before because we were rushing," Sai said. She seemed to dance around with her words to avoid the point.

 

"What did you want to ask me?" I asked. She blushed and looked down.

 

"I don't mind it ,really, but...did you have someone over last night?" she asked refusing to look at me. I was now blushing, and so was Aladdin who was listening in. I quickly shook my head.

 

"N-No not at all!" I said a little too loudly, "What could have gave you th-that idea?" I laughed nervously.

 

"Well, last night, I woke up slightly," she said, "And I thought I saw someone in your bed with you." I forced a smile to my lips to avoid suspicion.

 

"That must have been a pillow," I said. She nodded slightly and looked up at me.

 

"Yeah, probably," she said, "But I didn't think that you hugged your pillow that tight." I just continued to smile, but it seemed as if Sai had decided to dismiss the idea of me being with someone last night.

 

"Alright!" Ms. Myers said, getting everyone's attention, "Class is over, you are dismissed." We all trickled out of the room.

 

"That was great practicing, I think I did well," Aladdin said. Sai nodded.

 

"So did I," she said. I laced my fingers behind my back and walked behind them. They were soon joined by Nero, and seconds later, Aladdin opened up a magic book and began reading. That was one thing that almost all magicians, especially Aladdin loved to do. Study magic. That's how most of them spent their free time, studying magic. I, being a magician, still didn't get what was so fun about that. I understood that it was good to learn new spells, and about magic, but it felt more like work to me. I just really didn't know.

 

"Ms. [Name]?" I heard. I turned around and my eyes met a women with bandages around her arms. She smiled warmly at me.

 

"Hello, Ms. Reirei," I said looking around a bit for Junjun, Jinjin, or Kouha. Kouha had told me that he had been in the academy several times talking to the chancellor, so maybe that's way Reirei was there. Reirei walked up to me.

 

"You don't have to call me 'Miss'," she said. I nodded.

 

"Did you need something from me?" I asked. Reirei smiled again.

 

"Yes," she said, "We heard that the Iktiyar was coming up, and Lord Kouha wanted to make sure that you passed it, so he asked Junjun, Jinjin and me to help you." Did she just refer to Kouha as 'Lord Kouha'? I wouldn't be surprised if Kouha was of a high social status in Kou. Junjun, Jinjin, and Reirei must be his family magicians. That did make more sense.

 

"Well, you really don't have to, I'll be alright," I said. Then it occurred to me that Reirei had said that Kouha wanted to make sure I pass it. Why is that, I wonder? Reirei shook her head.

 

"Lord Kouha told me not to take 'no' for an answer," she said smiling, then grabbing my arm, "Come on." I quickly turned my head, to the last place I had saw Aladdin, Sai, and Nero. They weren't there.

 

"Alright," I said. Reirei led me to the outside area of the academy. Junjun and Jinjin were there. Kouha wasn't. "Where's Kouha?" I asked.

 

"He's talking to the Chancellor," Jinjin said.

 

"Let's get to work," Reirei said taking out her wand. We began practicing, they taught me a few spells, and told me that if I gathered up all of my Magoi during the Iktiyar I should be just fine during it. Honestly though, I hadn't really thought about doing any extra training outside my Marefs. I knew that I was paranoid about whether I'd pass or fail, but I figured that if I did good enough to get into the fifth Kodor that I'd be fine. I should be striving to be better than that. Also, my new 'tutors' were really helpful. "I think that's a good place to stop," Reirei said ,looking at the Academy doors. I looked over, and saw Kouha walking out with some people behind him, he looked a little pissed, and I did not want to bother him. I didn't think anything about him bothering me.

 

"Hello, [Name]," he said, now smiling as he walked over to me. His mood sure did switch fast. "It's good to see you." He acted as if he hadn't seen me in awhile.

 

"Hi, Kouha," I said, "Thank you so mu-" Kouha put a hand on my mouth, then removed it.

 

"No, don't thank me. When you pass the Iktiyar, _that_ will be thanking me," he said.

 

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why?" I asked, assuming that he'd understand my question. Kouha grabbed my hand, and laced his fingers together with mine.

 

"Because if you don't pass, you'll be forced to drop out, and I won't get to see you anymore," he said, lightly squeezing me hand. I blushed, and looked away ,hoping he wouldn't notice.

 

"How long are you staying in Magnostadt?" I asked. Kouha shrugged.

 

"I'm not sure. Maybe until the Chancellor takes that stick out his ass," he said, "and who knows how long that will be." I was confused.

 

"What do you mean?" I asked. Kouha smiled.

 

"Don't worry about it," he said, "You're too cute to worry." It was weird, I hadn't really knew Kouha that long, and he seemed to be flirting with me. I think he's just a natural born flirt. That, or he's really nice. I then remembered something.

 

"I didn't thank you for last night," I said, "I slept really well." Kouha nodded.

 

"I know, I had a hard time leaving because you wouldn't let me go," he said, laughing a bit. I blushed again, but mostly from embarrassment.

 

"Sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to." Kouha gave me an amused smile.

 

"It's alright," he said, "You have a really adorable sleeping face."

 

"Lord Kouha, we have to go. [Name] has to get back, or she'll get in trouble," Junjun said. I looked around. I forgot that we weren't alone, and I forgot that I had to go back. Kouha sighed, he was still holding my hand.

 

"I forgot," he said, then to my surprise, he hugged me. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, "Bye, [Name]. I'm pretty sure I'll see you soon." I nodded.

 

"Yeah, bye," I said. Kouha let go and smiled at me. Then he and everyone else began to walk away.

 

"You have a really cute blush!" he called to me.

 

Now I really felt embarrassed.

* * *


	5. chapter 5

Your P.O.V.

"I can't believe I passed!" I said falling back onto my bed. I was beyond excited. I passed, and I bumped up to the second Kodor. It was no surprise to anyone that Aladdin had made it to the first one. I couldn't help but feel very happy for him. I was really happy for myself though, and Sai too! I was paranoid for nothing. I passed and I was ecstatic. Sai giggled.

 

"Wow, you must have really doubted yourself if you're this happy now," she said, grabbing some of her clothes. I nodded.

 

"I did," I said. Sai looked outside through the window.

 

"Well, it's getting late, hopefully you won't be too excited to sleep," she said ,walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

 

"Hopefully not," I said. Then things became quite.

 

"I'm really proud of you." I heard. I quickly shot up and looked around. That voice...there was no way... "I'm right here." I turned to the side and saw Kouha sitting next to me on my bed. How? Why? When?

 

"What are you doing here?" I asked, eyes quickly shooting to the bathroom door. Kouha shrugged. "Don't act like you don't know!" I said. He sighed.

 

"I came to get you," he said. I looked at him curiously.

 

"Get me?" I said, "How and when did you get in here?" Kouha looked at me weirdly.

 

"The door, that's the only way in," he said, "I just walked in not too long ago. You really don't pay attention that much." I laid back down, and blushed from embarrassment.

 

"Well, I'm really happy that you came to see me, but you have to leave. My roommate is in the bathroom," I said. Kouha nodded and stood up.

 

"I didn't plan on staying here long. As I said before I came to get you," he said. I just sighed and shook my head. I would have loved to go with him, but I couldn't. I didn't even know where he wanted to go, but I knew I would get in trouble if someone found out.

 

"I can't," I said.

 

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure? Are you really afraid of getting in trouble?" he asked. I nodded.

 

"Yep, and I'm not ashamed to say it," I said. Kouha sighed and looked around for a bit. His eyes landed on the bathroom door and he smirked.

 

"I want to meet your roommate," he said ,walking to the bathroom door, "right now." I quickly stood up and got in front of him.

 

"Kouha, no," I said. The smirk on his face was still present.

 

"Then come with me," he whined. I stayed silent. "Alright then. Hello-"

 

"Fine, fine, fine," I said, stopping him from yelling to Sai.

 

"Is something wrong?" I heard Sai called. I turned around to face the bathroom door.

 

"Yeah, I just have to step out for a bit. I'll be back soon!" I called back. Kouha smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me out the room.

 

"Or later," he said.

* * *

I allowed Kouha to pull me along. I didn't know where we were going, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. It was nice though, being with Kouha. I really like being with him. We passed by several people, causing me to be surprised. I thought that I'd get in trouble for being out at night, especially with a non magician, but even the high-level magicians didn't seem to care. Kouha seemed as cool as ever too, but what really got me was that some people there actually bowed when he passed. Kouha was a mystery. I figured that there was something he wasn't telling me, because he didn't want me to know. No wonder he just casually walks through my room door.

 

"Where are we going?" I finally asked. Kouha looked at me and smiled.

 

"To the place I'm staying at. I would have loved to take you to the city, but you're in the second Kodor," he said, "but it doesn't matter, as long as we're together." I could help but smile at his answer. "Anyway, you did great today, and as I said before, I'm really proud of you."

 

"You were watching?" I asked. Kouha nodded.

 

"Although, it's my fault you only proceeded to the second Kodor and not the first," he said, "I should have gotten Reirei, Junjun, and Jinjin to train you sooner." I shook my head.

 

"No, it had nothing to do with that. I mean, the training did help me, but it's not your fault," I said. Kouha shrugged. We had soon made it to our destination. It wasn't a long walk. I saw some of his attendants, I think that's what they are, sitting down in a living room-like area drinking tea. As we made our way through, I was praised by Junjun, Jinjin, and Reirei. I wanted to stop and talk a bit more with them, but Kouha was still holding my arm and guiding me. He led me to his bedroom area, and to his bed.

 

"It's way too late to be venturing about, don't you think?" he said, sitting on the bed. I sat down next to him and nodded.

 

"Yes, but I can't stay too long," I said. Kouha shrugged and laid down.

 

"You _can_ spend the night here if you want to," he said. I shook my head.

 

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Sai, my roommate, will notice," I said. Kouha sighed and pulled me down next to him. I couldn't help but blush. I turned away from him to hide it.

 

"She might not," he said ,grabbing some of my hair and braiding it, "You can always sneak back in early. I really like hanging out with you." His hands in my hair felt amazing.

 

"I like it too, b-but it's too much of a risk," I said, "That feels good." Kouha smirked, undid the braid, and started running his fingers through my hair. I winced a bit from the pleasure.

 

"Alright then, you can leave when you want to," he said. He didn't really sound upset, it sounded more devious. "So, what's your home country like?" I moaned slightly, and it didn't go unnoticed.

 

"Well, it's part of the Seven Seas Alliance," I said, "It's really welcoming, and a nice place. That's pretty much the gist of it. It really isn't too interesting." Kouha turned me around, and I was greeted by his cute smiling face.

 

"It has you, that's interesting enough," he said. I could help but giggle.

 

"Thanks. So what's Kou like?" I asked. Kouha ran his hand gently up and down my arm.

 

"It's nice," he said, "I'll bring you there one day. I promise." I smiled sadly.

 

"I'm not sure if that will be possible. I hate to be like this, but we won't always be able to hang out," I said. Kouha shook his head and smiled.

 

"Just don't worry about it. I'll find a way," he said, putting his arm around my waist and moving me closer. I blushed at how close we were. Kouha remained smiling. "I love how you're so different from any other girl," he said, "This might sound creepy, but I saw you the first time I arrived here. I didn't think a girl like you existed. I was truly stunned by your unconventional beauty." I just looked down.

 

"T-Thank you," I said. It wasn't everyday that I was complimented by someone like Kouha. Someone so interesting, special, and attractive. Actually, it's never happened. Kouha picked my head up, and looked at me. My eyes looked down. He giggled.

 

"Look at me," he said. I did, slowly. "You're so gorgeous." He gently kissed my forehead, "and amazing."

 

"Kouha...I-I." He cut me off.

 

"It's alright, I know," he said, "I want you." I blushed deeply. I didn't know what to say. Everything was happening too fast. Then, as if it were obvious the whole time, I made up my mind.

 

"I'll be yours," I said, "Only if you're mine." Kouha giggled.

 

"Wow, you're so funny," he said, "Of course I'll be with you." Way to ruin a moment ,Kouha. I found myself having an amused smile as well. Kouha leaned in closer and placed his lips on mine. I kissed him back. I felt his tongue lick my lips a few times. I slowly opened my mouth allowing him inside. He stroked my tongue with his and swirled his around mine. I moaned with my mouth still on his. Kouha rolled on top of me and trailed his hands down my side. I squirmed a bit, and I felt him smirk. He detached his mouth from mine and started sucking on my neck.

 

"K-Kouha," I couldn't help but moan his name when he found a 'sweet' spot. He gently bit down on it and grinded his hips into mine. I moaned loudly. I didn't want to go too far. He gently squeezed my boobs and started removing my magician uniform. I put a hand on his chest and pushed him away. He stopped and looked at me. My face was flushed and I was panting slightly. "I'm sorry, but I-I...I really don't want to...well you know." Kouha smiled and sat up.

 

"No, it's alright, I really didn't plan on doing anything with you. I was a little curious on how far you'd let me go," he said. I looked away from him.

 

"I'm sorry," I said.

 

"It's alright, [Name], really. Besides, we wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. People would hear us," he said, "and I care about you too much to make you uncomfortable." Kouha kissed my lips then laid next to me. "You should really reconsider staying over tonight." I sighed and moved to snuggle in his chest.

 

"I guess," I said, "I'm too tired to get up anyway." Kouha smirked.

 

"Goodnight," he said, then got up. I looked at him.

 

"You're not sleeping with me?" I asked. Kouha turned around to face me.

 

"No, I am. I just have to change and get ready," he said, then started walking away, "I'm not ruining my clothes or my hair."

* * *

"You must have been dreaming," I said, refusing to look at Sai's interrogating eyes. We were in the middle of a Maref. Everyone was practicing basic magic spells, and so were we. Nero was also there, but he was way too busy practicing to care about what we were talking about. "I went to bed pretty early last night. When I came in you were sleeping." Sai had said that she woke up in the middle of the night and saw that I wasn't there, and she said that it was strange when I was there in the morning. "Either you were dreaming or got your time confused," I said. Sai pushed her magic helping tool away and sat down.

 

"Listen, [Name], it's alright if you snuck out, and if you had someone in your bed that one night. I'm just worried for you," she said. I sighed and put a reassuring hand on her back.

 

"It's alright, I'm fine," I said. I did feel bad about not telling her, but I really couldn't. I didn't think she'd tell on me, but I wanted to be extra cautious. I was still in a dreamy state about last night, and Kouha. He's such an amazing kisser, and he cares for me. Love was such an amazing feeling.

 

"[Name]...[Name]!" Sai yelled, getting me out of my thoughts.

 

"Wh-What?" I asked.

 

"I said, 'If you ever have any problems, or need me, let me know'," she said. I nodded.

 

"Don't worry, I will," I smiled at her.

* * *


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

Main P.O.V.

The Rukh around me was pink. It was commented on by several other magicians, but I really didn't care. I was in love. It might have been too soon to say so, but Kouha was just so perfect. I had started seeing him regularly and sneaking out to see him. Sai had told me time and again that I was acting strange, but as I normally did with her, I made up excuses. As time went on though, I feared, in the back of my mind, the inevitable: Kouha wouldn't be here forever and neither would I. It was obvious that he'd leave before me, as soon as his business here was over. I never really asked him what that was, and he never really talked about it. Whatever it was, it consisted of short visits every now and then to the chancellor, which sometimes pissed Kouha off. I never asked him why, though.

 

Now, I found myself walking outside. I wasn't currently in a mareff, so I had free time. Normally I'd spend it with Kouha, but for some reason beyond me, I didn't visit him. It was a really pretty day though. The sky was clear and blue. "Har Harl-" I heard as I walked along. It sounded like Aladdin. I hadn't really seen him that much, ever since he had bumped to the first Kodor and I the second. I followed the sound of his magic chanting voice and spotted him by a fountain casting fire spells. I walked over to meet up with him.

 

"Good afternoon, Aladdin," I said, "It's been awhile." Aladdin looked over at me and smiled. He seemed like the same old blue-haired, short, and adorable Aladdin.

 

"Hey, [Name]!" he said, "You're looking well." I smiled.

 

"Thank you. So do you. I never got to tell you how happy I am for you," I said.

 

"You don't have to," he said, "The Rukh let me know. I really appreciate your kind words, though." That was an interesting thing about Aladdin. He always knew what to say, and he was always so wise. It felt good to be around him. "So, have you talked to Kouha lately?" I blushed and nodded.

 

"Yes, I've been seeing him a lot," I said. Aladdin giggled.

 

"I see pink Rukh around you," he said. My blush grew deeper, from embarrassment.

 

"W-Well, that's because...Well...Kouha and I are together," I said. Aladdin nodded.

 

"I know," he said. I looked at him.

 

"How?" I asked. Aladdin just smiled.

 

"Don't worry about it," he said.

 

"I'm worried!" Aladdin didn't answer me. Instead he started walking back to the Academy.

 

"Come on, I'll help you train, so you can bump up Kodors," he said. I quickly followed after him.

 

"Don't change the subject!"

 

* * *

I wasn't surprised with Aladdin. We were training on a balcony overlooking the front of the academy. Aladdin's power was amazing, and he was a great teacher. ' _Listen to the Rukh'_ he had told me. I did want to get into the first Kodor, but was I really capable of doing it? I tried to shake off thoughts like that. I needed to think positive, and not sell myself short. Aladdin was able to easily give the Rukh multiple commands. He amazed me so much. "Hey, isn't that Kouha?" he said. I looked down from the balcony, and sure enough it was, and he seemed pissed. "Hold on for a second," he said talking out something that appeared to be a big square white cloth. He hopped on it and flew down. I watched as Kouha and Aladdin began talking. Aladdin looked surprised for a second, but Kouha just smiled and nodded. Then the pink-haired male said something, and Aladdin pointed up to where I was. Kouha looked over at me and waved. I smiled and waved back. I wondered what was going on, so I went inside, climbed down the stairs, and then walked out.

 

"Hi, cutie," I smiled. Kouha smiled back and hugged me.

 

"Hey," he said, then let go, "I have something to tell you." I looked at him curiously.

 

"What?" I asked. Kouha sighed. He seemed a bit upset.

 

"I have to go back to Kou, because my father...kinda died," he said. Kouha seemed more upset about leaving than about his dad dieing. Hell, I was too, but I didn't know his dad. Kouha grabbed both of my hands. I smiled nonetheless.

 

"I knew you would have to leave sooner or later," I said. Kouha nodded.

 

"Don't worry, I promise, I'll be back," he said, "Trust me." Aladdin gave him a weird look, as if he knew something that I didn't. Maybe Kouha was just saying that to make me feel better. I sighed. It was hard to deal with, that was for sure. Especially since I fell pretty hard for Kouha, but most good things come to an end. I had to accept it...Or at least act like I did. I nodded.

 

"I'll wait for you," I said. Kouha smiled and kissed me sweetly.

 

"It won't be _too_ long," he said, "Hopefully." I laughed a little.

 

"Hopefully not," I said.

 

"I'll be leaving things in their care," he said ,motioning towards Reirei, Jinjin, and Junjun, "They're more or less good magicians." Junjun flipped out about Kouha leaving even more so than I did. Well, with the fact that his attendants are staying, he'll defiantly be back.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Main P.O.V.

It wasn't the same without Kouha. I did believe that he'd be back, but it was seeming like forever. Sai had commented on my bad mood, but I just told her I was fine. I don't know if she believed, didn't care, or if it were something else, but she didn't really talk about my state of being after that. I knew I had to get over it. Something must be wrong if I'm this hopeless so early in the relationship. I guess Kouha was just a fun, new, and exciting addition to my life. With that in mind, I smiled and started to get over it. I knew I'd see him again one day, but even if I never do, it was fun being with him for that time. Aladdin had noticed my change in mood one day while we were training together.

 

"No frowns today?" he smiled. I nodded.

 

"Yep, my mind isn't as cluttered," I said. Aladdin put his staff down.

 

"I see," he said, "I don't know why you were even worked up about it in the first place." That rude little kid. "I mean, I guess I'm too young to understand girls and their feelings. My roommate had told me that there's a time each month when they turn into poisonous spitting cobras. I'm not sure what he means by that though." I forced a smile. I often forget how young Aladdin really is, especially since he gives good advise.

 

"I-I don't understand e-either," I lied. Aladdin nodded.

 

"I know, right? I've been around lots of women, and I still don't get it," he said. I forced out a laugh and patted Aladdin's head.

 

"Hey!" I heard. Aladdin and I both turned around to see Sai making her way over. She had her staff in her hand. "I came to train with you," she said, once she made it over.

 

* * *

For Kouha, it was good to be back in Kou. Although he did have a sense for adventure, he still liked the familiar surrounds of Kou's palace and his chambers. It was also nice to see his sisters and older brothers. He did have to report to Kouen about the failed negotiations though, but right now, he was in his dressing room changing out of his funeral clothes. He had to admit, it was much easier without Reirei, Jinjin, and Junjun yelling from the other side of the divider about helping him. But, his clingy attendants were the last thing on his mind. That bitc-er Empress, now Emperor Gyokuen had taken over the Kou empire. The rightful heir to the thrown was Kouen, and that witch even said so herself. She bullshitted her way through the commotion of everyone throwing a fit by saying that Kouen had other positions to uphold. It was that damn organization's fault.

 

Kouha sighed, having finished changing and left from the room. Knowing what he needed to do, he made his way over to Kouen's study, ignoring the bows from some of the servants that he passed by. It was likely that Koumei would also be there. Once Kouha had finally made it to his destined place, he knocked on the door and entered. Sure enough, Kouen and Koumei were both in there. Kouen was sitting by his desk that was cluttered with papers, and Koumei was standing up. "Sorry if you were waiting," Kouha said. He was always very respectful to his older brothers. "Negotiations didn't go as planned," he said. Kouen nodded. "Even when I mentioned Gyokuen's name, the Chancellor refused to negotiate. He did falter a bit though."

 

"The mass production of magic tools, Magnostadt isn't different from how we were a few years ago," Koumei said ,passing his right hand through his red hair, "It seems as if the organization is behind it."

 

"They're beginning to become more visible," Kouen sighed. "It looks like we'll have to take care of this problem before it gets worse." Kouha smiled.

 

"En, I'll be happy to go there with the vanguard," he said. Kouen nodded.

 

"Of course," he said. Koumei sighed, lazily.

 

"I'll start on the preparations," he said, walking out the room and closing the door behind himself.

 

"Kou will conquer Magnostadt," Kouha said, "I hope to leave as soon as possible." That was one thing about Kouha, that some people didn't understand. It was how quickly his mannerisms and the way he spoke changed when he was around his brothers. He gave them the utmost respect, and did whatever he could to help.

 

"You must have enjoyed your stay there," Kouen said. Kouha nodded.

 

"I did," he said. Kouha was looking down a bit. He was normally a straight forward and eccentric person, but he remembered something, and thought that it would be horrible if his oldest brother did not approve. Kouen, however, noticed Kouha's off-beat behavior.

 

"Is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself," Kouen said, looking at his brother curiously. Kouha shook his head.

 

"It's not that," he said, "It's just...well...I know I have obligations and duties to fulfill as a prince, and I know that I might have to marry for solely political reasons, but right now, I found someone. I don't know if I'll end up being with her, but right now, I want to." Kouen looked at Kouha weirdly.

 

"Kouha, you can bed anyone you want," he said. Kouha shook his head.

 

"It's not a sex issue," he said, "I met someone that I really and truly like." Kouen sighed.

 

"What's her social standing?" he asked. Kouha's eyes remained on the ground.

 

"I'm not entirely sure, but she's a magician," he said, "I met her in Magnostadt, but she isn't from there." Kouha did not want to look at his brother's face. He knew that he wasn't being like himself, but the last thing he wanted to do was upset Kouen, and if Kouen told him 'no', then so be it.

 

Kouen thought for awhile and all of the possibilities. Magicians do have great social standings, and as Kouha said, he might not marry her, and even if he did, it wouldn't be so bad if his younger brother was married to a magician. On the other hand, even though he did have several sisters, most of them are married, and Kouha would be good for a political marriage...

 

"Alright, it's fine," Kouen said. Kouha quickly looked up.

 

"Really?" he asked. Kouen nodded.

 

"Yes, it's alright," he said. Kouha smiled.

 

"Thank you so much, En," he said.

 

* * *

I was forgetting something. I couldn't remember what though. I really hate that feeling. I laid my head down on my bed. I had been laying on my stomach at the end of the bed. Sai, Aladdin, and I were in Sai's and my dorm room. We had recently finished training. "Are you even suppose to be in here, Aladdin?" I asked, looking at the floor where the blue-head was laying, also on his stomach. He shrugged. Even though I had been here for awhile, I didn't know if they had rules where boys couldn't be in girl's dorms or not, or if we had a curfew. It was defiantly getting late too.

 

"I don't know," Aladdin said, "I'm here though." Sai giggled.

 

"I can see that," she said. Aladdin rolled over on his back and yawned. It was obvious that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

 

"I'm too tired to get up. I'll just sleep here tonight," he said, with another yawn. I threw a pillow at him that ended up hitting his face.

 

"Suit yourself," I said, rolling over.

 

"Good night," Sai said. She rolled on her side and closed her eyes. I tried sleeping as well, but I felt as if I were missing something. I couldn't figure out what though. The night had progressed and I barely slept. Aladdin was stone cold asleep on the floor. I think I may have saw drool on the pillow he was on, but with his age and all that he does, I understand how he's able to sleep so well. It was because of exhaustion. I looked over at Sai. She was a sound sleeper. I knew from experience that nothing could wake her up. I somehow managed to bring myself up into a sitting position. I briefly looked around the room. It was dark, with faint light coming through the window. I looked outside from my position on my bed. It reminded me what it was like to be in the sixth Kodor. Just seeing the place where we used to do physical activity made me want to barf. That got me thinking that I needed to be awake for my mareffs tomorrow. I mentally groaned.

 

I'm a magician in a magician school. There has to be a cure for insomnia. We use advanced magic everyday, so there must be a way. I didn't know any spells, so I figured that a trip around the campus might help. And if I can't find anyway to help me sleep by magic, then the walk might exhaust me. I slowly got out of bed. Aladdin was sleeping on the floor between Sai's and my bed. I decided to pick him up and lay him down where I was, so he'd be more comfortable. He was really light, but it wasn't as if he looked heavy. After I pulled the covers over him, I put my shoes on, made my way to the door, and opened it. Hopefully this short journey won't be for nothing because I'm not too thrilled about walking around the academy alone at night.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kouha!" It was a simple call that rang through the air in the Kou Palace. Most people there were getting ready to set out for war against Magnostadt. Kou had it's eye on Magnostadt for quite awhile, and victory was surly inevitable. The third Prince of the Kou empire was walking outside. He also had been preparing for war. Kouha _was_ the general that was in charge, after all. Kouha's name was called again, but this time he had heard it. He looked around for a bit, but didn't see anyone. The voice was feminine and it sounded familiar. "Kouha! Look up!" It called. Kouha did as he was told (for once), and was greeted with the sight of his youngest sister, Kougyoku looking at him from a balcony. Kouha sighed. He didn't feel as if he had time for this.

 

"What?" he asked. Kougyoku waved to him with a smile gracing her features.

 

"Hold on," she said, "I'm about to come down, I have to talk to you." Kougyoku disappeared from sight and Kouha rolled his eyes. He really didn't have time for any of his sister's shenanigans. And since she looked happy and was smiling, it was obviously of no importance. Nevertheless, Kouha waited for Kougyoku, deciding to hear what she had to say. She was ,after all, his sister and he thought it was okay to waste a little time for her. Kougyoku reappeared happily. She walked over to her brother, stopping in front of him with her fingers laced together.

 

"What do you want?" Kouha asked. There was a blush on Kougyoku's face, and Kouha wondered why.

 

"I overheard brother Kouen and brother Koumei talking about something interesting," she said. It was like Kougyoku to eavesdrop, and Kouha knew that well.

 

"Which was," he asked, just a little uninterested. It was his brothers that they were talking about, but his girly sister that he was talking to.

 

"That you're interested in someone," she said, "Kouen asked Koumei what he thought about it." Kouha's interested grew a little.

 

"And?" he said. Kougyoku shrugged.

 

"Well, he said that he was unsure, but if they're are any countries that have any princesses of the marrying age, then it would be better to marry you off," She said. Kouha groaned in his mind. It was so like Kougyoku to get him thinking about the negative side of things.

 

"Why did you feel the need to tell me this?" Kouha asked. Kougyoku smiled.

 

"Well, I just wanted to know if it were true," she said, "Are you interested in someone?" Kouha nodded, nonchalantly.

 

"Yes," he simply stated. Then, Kouha watched ,a little frightened, as his sister jumped on him in a hug.

 

"That's so cute! I'm so happy for you," she said. Kouha was trying to push her off.

 

"Yes, yes, just get off of me!" he said. Kougyoku let him go. Her girlish instincts had kicked in, and Kouha realized why she had been blushing. Kougyoku grabbed both of Kouha's hands and squeezed them.

 

"It'll be so fun! I hear that they're already preparing a guest room for her!" she said. Kouha sighed.

 

"Ugh, you're just excited because you want a female friend," he said, "Besides, if you already knew then why did you have to bother me?" Kougyoku shrugged.

 

"I just wanted to make sure," she said, "So how long will she be over here?" Kouha shrugged.

 

"I don't know," he said, "Maybe until she wants to go back to her home country." Kougyoku frowned, then looked up in happiness.

 

"Maybe you should marry her!" she said. Kouha quickly moved his hands away from his sister's.

 

"Woah, marriage is the last thing on my mind. Besides, you're just way to excited about this," he said. "I have to go." Kouha then went inside leaving Kougyoku to fantasize about who knows what. Kouha made his way over to Kouen's study. Gyokuen and Koumei were already in there. He wasn't really late for anything, since they were just waiting to leave for the war council meeting. Kouha walked in, and ignored his step mother's greeting. She really irked his nerves. He hoped to see her death.

 

"It's great to know that my favorite sons are here," Gyokuen said, "I'll be so proud of you when you take Magnostadt over, Kouha dear." Kouha rolled his eyes, and Kouen could see that his younger brother was not in a good mood for whatever reason.

 

"We should probably start heading over to the council room," Kouen said, standing up. He had been sitting at his desk. Gyokuen nodded and smiled. She walked over to Kouen and linked arms with him.

 

"Great idea, son," she said, "Lead the way." She walked with her arms around one of Kouen's as they left the room. Kouha and Koumei were following.

 

"I have no idea how he does it," Kouha said, "If I were En I would not allow that witch to touch me." Koumei sighed.

 

"Kouen is _very_ patient," he said. Kouha nodded.

 

"No kidding," he said. They soon made it to the war council room. There were a few generals and other important people already there. This of course included the Oracle, Judal, of the Kou empire. Judal _loved_ war.

 

"Since most of us are now here, we should start," Kouen said, "It should be obvious to everyone that General Kouha will be in charge. However, if something goes wrong, my household and I will serve as backup." Koumei was writing everything down, and everyone else were mostly nodding. The war council was just to make sure that everyone knew what was going on, and that everything was organized. Depending on what was talked about determined it's length.

 

"All of the preparations have been made," Koumei said examining the papers in his hand. Kouen nodded.

 

"Great," Gyokuen said, "So I presume he'll be leaving tomorrow?" Everyone looked at the Empress. Even though the preparations had been made, tomorrow was certainly not an option, and everyone knew it. Of course they wanted to leave as soon as possible, but that wasn't the next day.

 

"Empress-"

 

"Alright," Kouha said, cutting Kouen off. Everyone was now looking at him.

 

"Are you sure, Kouha?" Kouen asked. Normally, he would give his input, but if Kouha felt that leaving the next day would be okay, then he was fine with it. Kouha nodded.

 

"Splendid!" the Empress said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to start straying a lot more from the manga now.

Main P.O.V.

 

I'll never be able to visit Kou. It wasn't something that was originally on my to do list, and if it weren't for the possibility of seeing Kouha again, I would not care. I had forgot about him. I felt bad that I did though, but I couldn't really blame myself, or anything for that matter except time. It had been months since I last saw him. I and most of the people that had entered Magnostadt academy were now in the first Kodor. Aladdin had helped Sai and me train. I hadn't seen Reirei, Jinjin, or Junjun. Maybe they went went back to Kou, I really did not know, but what I did know and realize was that Magnostadt was preparing for war. All magicians had to meet up for an emergency meeting about it, but few people knew that that was what the meeting was about. I only suspected the reason behind it because of a chance coincidence that happened a while back...

 

_Flashback_

I had left my dorm in the middle of the night, with Sai and Aladdin sleeping. There had to be a magical cure for insomnia somewhere in this academy! I was walking quietly through several hallways, hoping to not get into trouble. Magnostadt academy was a little creepy at night, especially when you were alone. I slowly crept into an empty classroom looking for a magic training tool that specialized in healing magic. With healing magic, you could do sleeping spells. We had learned that one day. As I walked around the classroom, I soon realized my mistake and idiocy. All magical items were locked away when not in use. Hell, the books here were locked away, too! I groaned, I should have known better, but not paying attention can be my specialty. I slowly starting making my way out of the classroom. _Clomp, clomp, clomp!_ I quickly got down when I heard the noise of someone passing by. The noise increased and I realized that it was two people walking by.

 

"So, is it true that we might go to war?" I heard.

 

"Shhh! Be quiet, let's just go and see what the Chancellor wants..." The voices died out and I slowly stood up. _War_... That word stuck with me for awhile, and peaked my curiosity. Were they speaking of Magnostadt? Who'd want to go to war with this country? I stepped out of the room and quietly walked down the hall. I wasn't going in the direction of my dorm, but towards the chancellor's study. I wanted to know what was going on and what it would affect. I wasn't sure if I'd want to be in this country when it was at war. It couldn't be with my country, because of the Seven Seas Alliance's motto of not invading, but you never can be sure of anything. I moved cautiously around to the Chancellor's office, witnessing some high-level magicians walk in.

 

"Alright now that-" I heard the Chancellor say only to be cut off from his voice by the door closing. I made my way over to it and pressed my ears on it. It wasn't a miracle that I could hear them even though it was barely. It was obvious that there were spells lining the room, but those could only cancel out other spells, like listening ones, not someone with an ear on the door.

 

"Kou!" I heard, then a muffled voice. What did Kou have to do with it? I tired concentrating more on what was said.

 

"...I don't know when..." The voices were too blurred to tell who was speaking.

 

"We'll have to use every magician to..."

 

"...they won't...might try to leave..."

 

"They...stay and help."

 

"We might have..."

 

"Kou is...The third...negotiations..."

 

"What do..."

 

"Start...Also train the...combat and...all the barriers."

 

"...sir."

 

"When..."

 

"...from now." I soon heard the voices a bit clearer, but realized that some of the people in there were walking to the door. I quickly got up and hid behind a plant located near the Chancellor's office as decoration. The door opened and high class magicians and teachers began to walk out, I could hear the Chancellor's voice calling out reminders to them.

 

"Remember, in some time from now we will have a meeting with all of the students," he said, "We won't let Kou invade Magnostadt!" I felt my eyes get wider. I didn't want to be involved, that's not what I came here to do. I did not want the opposing side to be Kou either. Not the place where Kouha and Sai are from. What could have caused this? When the halls were clear, and after waiting for about another two minutes to make sure, I made my way back to my dorm room. I shouldn't have listened in, even though I would have found out about this eventually. I should not have done it. I would never be able to sleep with this in mind.

 

_Flashback End_

"Hey, [Name]," Aladdin said, as he waved at me. He was walking with his roommate ,I think his name is Sphintus, and another guy, who I believe is Titus, who was awarded first chair this year. I waved back slightly. I hadn't seen Aladdin that much after I had entered the first Kodor. It was ironic, since I did when we were in different Kodors.

 

Everyone continued to walk until they got into a large room. In the front of the room was a staircase leading to a platform, where Chancellor Mogamett, the teachers, and high class magicians were. In front of that were several seats. People continued to walk in, and once everyone was sitting down and quiet, the Chancellor began talking. I was sitting next to Sai, and Nero was sitting on the other side of her. I had no idea where Aladdin was.

 

"Hello Everyone," the Chancellor begun, "I wish that this meeting was called for a happier reason, but the fact is that Magnostadt is going to war." There were several whispers, gasps, and murmurs. Sai's eyes widened and she looked at me. I tried to match her surprised look, as if I didn't already know what was going on. I hadn't told anyone what happened on my 'adventure' outside of my dorm that one night. "There's no way to sugar coat this, so I figured that the direct approach is the best way," Chancellor Mogamett continued, "I ask of you all to please aid this country, not as students wishing to continue your studies here, but as magicians fighting for a place _for_ magicians. Magnostadt was created for us, and we have to defend it, so please, lend me your strength, we should all fight with all of our being against the Kou empire's army." There was another gasp from Sai.

 

"Kou?" she whispered.

 

"We will strengthen all of the barriers, and divide up into divisions. High class magicians, teachers, and really powerful first kodor magicians will be at the first barrier, the rest of the first Kodor magicians and the second Kodor magicians will be at the second barrier, and third through sixth Kodor magicians will be at the third barrier. All magicians studying or talented in healing magic will be doing that," the Chancellor explained, "We don't know when they'll be coming, but please prepare for it and expect it to happen any day."

 

The Chancellor's speech had ended, and everyone was shuffling out. I overheard several opinions as I passed through with Sai and Nero. Sai didn't say anything at all, she appeared to be thinking. I felt bad for her. Magnostadt was fighting against her home country, and she was being asked to fight against it. I figured that she must be thinking about it. We walked to the dorm room area, and I said good-bye to Nero, as Sai silently walked into our dorm. Nero seemed to understand why she was behaving that way, and didn't ask about it.

 

I walked into the room to find her sitting on her bed, looking down. I sat next to her and lightly patted her back. I really wanted to make her feel better. This was a huge deal, and I felt the need to take her mind away from it.

 

"You know," I began, "I can't exactly relate to what you're going through, but someone I am- was in a relationship with is in Kou." She looked slightly at me.

 

"Really? You never told me anything like this before," she said. I nodded.

 

"I lied," I said, "I did have someone over that night, and I did get back late that one night." Sai sat up straighter and looked at me with questioning eyes. "I've been sneaking around with someone this whole time. He's from Kou and is there right now."

 

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked. I sighed, moved my arms behind me, and leaned back on them.

 

"I was afraid. I knew you wouldn't tell, but for some reason, I felt that something would go wrong. Things were just too perfect," I said, "And I was right, because he's gone." Sai put an arm on my shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry," she said. I shook my head.

 

"I'm not. This isn't about me. You're problem is way worse than mine. What I have isn't even a problem. Magnostadt is going to war against your home country," I said. Sai looked at her lap.

 

"I'm not sure what to do," she said, "I don't want to fight."

 

"Then don't," I said. She quickly looked at me. "Don't give me that look," I said, "They can't force you to fight. Besides, they should understand how this is for you." Sai laid down. It _was_ getting late because the 'assembly' had taken place in the evening. knowing Sai though, I was surprised that she wasn't already sleeping.

 

"[Name]," she said lightly closing her eyes, "Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

There were flames, smoke, and bodies everywhere! Sai and I had decided to lock ourselves in our dorm room. I don't think we were the only ones to do that, but I wasn't too sure. No one had tried to get us out, but they probably didn't even know that we were doing hiding. We felt shakes, saw explosions, and heard screams from our dorm. We didn't know who was winning until we heard someone yell: 'They're invading the Academy!' Sai and I looked at each other, staying silent until we heard lots of loud noises, things being knocked down, and more screams. Then, silently and cautiously, I walked to the door and opened it...just...a...little.

 

The hallway was on fire.

 

I quickly opened it all the way and called Sai's name she got up and we ran out, doing water spells to avoid getting burned. We ran outside and were somehow separated. I called her name but there was no answer. In all of the commotion, I had lost her.

 

I was now walking through the flames, smoke, and bodies. Kou had won, and I realized this even more when I saw the Chancellor's severed head being carried by a Kou solder. I was trying to avoid being seem by them. It made me uneasy though, to see the dead bodies of students and teachers. There were some survivors, but through the ash and smoke, I could see them being taken in as prisoners of war. There was no doubt that they'd end up being slaves. I wanted to help them, but I couldn't. There had to be something I could do. Among the captives, was familiar blue hair. I really hoped that it wasn't Aladdin, I really did. I watched in freight behind a big piece of roofing that had fell from the academy when it was set on fire. Then I heard voices making me hide behind it completely.

 

"If one of you bitches killed her, I'll make you wish for death." I had no idea what was going on, I just wanted to be out of this situation. I wondered if I could make a run for it...most likely not.

 

"I don't see her." Another voice said. _Slap!_

"I only want to hear when you do! Check the fucking academy already, and she better be alive." After that I heard a 'Yes sir' and watched as several solders went into the once Magnostadt academy with dieing down flames. I quickly peaked behind the piece of roof. There didn't seem to be that much people there, so I weighed my options, then remembered something. By using water and light magic, I could make myself invisible. I quickly did so, then ran, not looking back. I also didn't look where I was going, and I tripped over the dead body of Ms. Mayers. I looked down at her mangled body and clamped a hand over my mouth as to not freak out. Kou was brutal, her body was so bloody. I could see her bones. My concentration slipped and so did my spell. I was uncovered. "If they don't have her out in the next thirty second, I'm going to burn the academy down again while their still in it!"

 

What do I do? That question stuck with me. Sai was no where to be found, Aladdin was most likely taken as a prisoner, and Nero wasn't anywhere either. I should have left the country when I had the chance.

 

"[Name]?" I heard. It was a familiar voice. I think it was the one I heard yelling before. What was going on? Maybe it was another survivor. I felt a hand come down on my head forcing me to look up.

 

"K-Kouha?" I asked. Why was Kouha here? I was too stunned and happy to see a familiar face, that I didn't care how or why he was there at that moment. Kouha nodded, he was smiling at me. I quickly got up and wrapped my arms around him. My eyes were tearing up. I wanted to cry. Kouha laughed a little and wrapped his arms around me.

 

"It's alright, honey," he said, stroking my back, "I'm here for you." I buried my head into his shoulder. "Reirei, call all of the forces together. The search is over." I picked my head up and looked at him. I needed answers, and I needed to find Sai.

 

"Kouha, why are you here?" I asked. Kouha smiled.

 

"Can't you tell?" he asked. I looked at him and noticed his blood stained clothes. He had a lot of blood on him, but it wasn't his. I slowly backed away from him and out of his arms.

 

"Please, don't tell me..." I trailed off, "You're apart of this." Kouha nodded.

 

"Yeah, I was sent here by my older brothest En to negotiate with the Chancellor about Magnostadt going under Kou rule. The Chancellor refused to negotiate, and when the emperor died, I had to go back home. Since we couldn't negotiate, we went to war," he said. My eyes were wider than usual.

 

"Wait, you told me you were leaving because your father died," I said. Kouha nodded.

 

"He did, he was the former emperor of Kou. Now it's my step-mother, even though it should be my oldest brother," he said, "I would have loved to tell you this sooner, but I didn't want it to affect our relationship." Kouha grabbed one of my hands with both of his. "[Name], come back to Kou with me, you can stay in the palace as long as you want to. I did promise to bring you there." I was shocked and I felt deceived. He seems so happy about all of this. He just killed a lot of people, and destroyed a country, and all he can think about is going back to the palace with me. I don't deserve any special treatment. Does he think I'll feel happy living in the empire that just caused several of my friends to die, while watching some of them live as slaves? I quickly removed my hand from his.

 

"If I go to Kou, I'd rather it be as a prisoner," I said. Kouha looked at me curiously.

 

"What?" he said. I felt bold, even though I wasn't. I pointed to a carriage that looked like a cage on wheels.

 

"I'll be joining them," I said. Kouha rolled his eyes then grabbed my hand pulling me to him.

 

"Don't be crazy," he said, "I get the gesture that you're trying to make, and it's cute, but stop playing games and let's go." He started pulling me, but I yanked my hand away.

 

"I'm serious ,Kouha," I said, "I'm not going to stand here and watch my friends suffer. I know I can't do much, so it's better if I join them." Kouha looked a bit annoyed.

 

"You can have new friends. In fact, one of my sisters is dieing to meet you. So, let's go," he said.

 

"No!" I yelled, "And you can kill me right here, if you won't let me go as a prisoner!" Kouha narrowed his eyes.

 

"Ms. [Name]," Junjun said, "Prince Kouha cares for you very much. Please listen to reas-"

 

"No, it's fine. Open the cage and let her in," Kouha said ,walking off. I watched his retreating form for a bit, then looked at the cage. I don't think I'll regret this decision.

 

But I didn't think that Kouha would try to make me do so.


	11. Chapter 11

It was nice having Aladdin during the long trip to Kou, but he didn't know where Sai was either. Throughout the trip, however, either Reirein, Junjun, or Jinjin would approach me and ask me to reconsider and join, as they call him, Prince Kouha. I'd say 'no', and they'd try again later. Aladdin would look at me strangely, but not say anything. It's as if he would have expected me to go, but was happy with the fact that I didn't. After the trip, we finally arrived in Kou. It was as Sai and Kouha had explained to me. It felt weird though. Being in a cage, going through the streets while people cheered. Once we were at the palace, shackles were brought out. I didn't know weather to be surprised or not at the fact that they didn't place any on me. I looked at the guards ,who were doing it, curiously. I opened my mouth to say something, but they interrupted.

 

"Prince Kouha told us not to put anything on you," one of them said.

 

"That's a good thing," Aladdin whispered to me. Kouha wasn't taking me seriously. They started leading the captives away, but I was forced to stay behind. I looked around a bit, and saw Kouha walking towards me. I quickly looked down, but I should have realized that that was useless. Kouha forced my head up with his hand.

 

"Are you ready to stop playing this game?" he asked, "I allowed you to _come_ here as a prisoner." I shook my head.

 

"Kouha, just please, consider the fact that I want it to be like this. It won't be right any other way," I said. Kouha groaned.

 

"Stop this [Name]," he said, "You've already ruined my mood enough as it is. Just stop acting like this." I shook my head.

 

"No, I won-" I was interrupted when the back of Kouha's hand collided with my face. I didn't expect that. My hand instinctively went to my face. I was a bit shocked. Why would he hit me? I guess I was getting on his last nerve, but that isn't like the Kouha that I've come to know and love. I was too surprised for words.

 

"Fine, but you'll cave eventually," he said, walking inside the palace. I looked over to a guard standing next to a pile of shackles. He picked some up.

 

"Are you sure about this?" Reirei asked. She was near the scene. I nodded. Reirei sighed as my ankles and wrist were cuffed.

 

* * *

Kouha had made his way to Kouen's study. Normally, he'd be happy about reporting back from a successful mission, but as he said, his mood was ruined. Kouen sighed once he saw the pissed off look on Kouha's face. They knew about the victory, so it was obviously something else that had pissed off his youngest brother. Koumei looked up from the papers in his hand as Kouha got closer.

 

"It was an easy victory. There weren't many casualties on our side," he said, very seriously. Kouen looked at him curiously.

 

"Did everything go as planned?" Koumei asked. Kouha nodded.

 

"For Kou, yes," he said. That made both of his brothers wonder what had upset him. They weren't going at ask directly, but they were going to find out, and they knew exactly where to start.

 

"So, where is this girl you said you'd bring?" Kouen asked. Kouha looked down, and Kouen and Koumei realized that that was it.

 

"Well," Kouha started, "Apparently, she'd rather be a slave then be with me." It was obvious that Kouha was upset by this. He was never really in a 'steady' relationship. The girls from Kou knew of his title, and what it possessed, and since most of them were interested in using him, he used them too by _just_ bedding them. But, not all of the girls he encountered were like that, but most of the other ones just weren't his type.

 

"What? Why?" Koumei asked. It was weird hearing of anyone at all, be it woman or man, go into slavery intentionally. Kouha shrugged.

 

"Hell if I know. I think she feels bad about it happening to her friends," he said. That was another reason that they could tell that there was something wrong with Kouha. He wasn't his normal respectful self in front of them. Kouen sighed.

 

"You do realize if her social status drops to one of a slaves, you won't be able to be with her?" he asked. Kouha nodded.

 

"Yeah, that's why I won't let her _be_ one, but she can pretend all she wants. If she stays here, it will be fine," he said. Kouen looked at Koumei who shrugged. Kouha's plan wasn't bad at all. It made sense.

 

"Alright then, but try to keep her away from Gyokuen. If she finds out what you're up to, then she'll do everything in her power to use it against you," Kouen said, then he sighed, "We'll have to notify everyone about this." Koumei nodded.

 

"I'll make sure it gets done," he said. Kouen and Koumei really cared for Kouha, that's why they didn't mind doing things like this for him.

 

* * *

I followed in line with all of the other slaves to a prison-like place that was underground of the palace. I was right behind Aladdin. He seemed to have this weird look on his face as if everything was going to be alright. Maybe I thought that myself. Maybe that's why I easily chose to become a slave. But there was no sugar-coating any of this. We'd be force to work forever, and some of us would most likely be sold.

 

We were put in cells. Unlucky for me, I wasn't in the same one as Aladdin, but Nero was there. We were in the cell next to Aladdin. We couldn't see him, but we could here him talking rather loudly as if nothing were wrong. I was sitting next to Nero. It was kind of weird, because I never really hung out one on one with him. I didn't know what to say, but I suddenly remembered something. I didn't want to make a bad situation worse, but I had to ask.

 

"Do you know where Sai is?" I asked. Nero shrugged.

 

"I didn't see her at all during or after the attack," he said, "She might be dead." He looked down and pulled his knees into his chest. That was something that I did not want to believe, and I wasn't going to. I put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"We have to stay positive," I said, "She might still be alive." Nero shook his head.

 

"There's nothing positive about slavery," he said, still eying the ground. I sighed and crossed my legs in my sitting position. I hated to admit it, but he was right.

 

"Cheer up you two!" We heard. It was Aladdin's voice. "Try not to worry too much. Things might look bad now, but we don't know what the future holds. It's good to stay positive in a negative situation. Trust me." I had no idea how he could be so calm about this, and if not, excited. I had no idea what went through his mind, but I needed it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Get her out. Now!" I slowly woke up to hear someone yelling. I didn't know what time of day we were in, or if it was the next day or not, but it didn't really matter to me at that point. It wasn't as if I had to wake up early for a mareff, or did I? Was everything a dream? Is Sai okay? My heart started beating a little faster with that in mind, I slowly got up to have my hopes shatter at seeing a guard unlock the cage. Most of the people around me were sleeping, very few were awake. I looked at the front of the cage to see Kouha standing behind it with his hands on his hips. He had an annoyed expression on his face. Then the guard walked in and grabbed my arm. I tried to pull back, because I didn't want to leave, but he was too strong. Once I was out, he locked the cage again. Kouha grabbed me by the chain that was connecting my wrist. "Come on," he said, walking forward. I had no choice but to follow. He led me up some concrete stairs and to ground level of the palace. The walls were painted beautifully, and the halls were decorated. I wished that I was seeing Kou in the eyes of a visitor, although I'd rather see it as a slave. "So, how did you enjoy your night in the cells?" Kouha asked. I ignored him, so he laughed a little. We went up some more stairs, this time they were lined with a fine railing and had red carpet on it. We walked down some halls until we came to a large pair of double doors, with guards on each side of it.

 

Kouha opened the door to reveal a front room, with sofas and a fire place. We walked through a few rooms, until we came to a bedroom. Kouha went to the bed and picked up what appeared to be folded clothing. "I think I got your size right," he said, "I had Reirei pick some clothes up for you last night. It's all in my dressing room." Kouha unfolded what was in his hands revealing silk robes to me. "Come here," he said. I just stared at him. Kouha sighed and put the robes back on his bed.

 

Kouha was getting angry. He knew that I thought I was just a slave, so he decided, since I was irritating him so much, to have some fun.

 

"Come here." The order was repeated, but I remained silent, and didn't move. Kouha slowly walked over to me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, until he hit me with so much force that I collapsed on the floor. I put my hand on my stinging cheek, only to be hit over and over again on my face and head. " _You_ belong to _me_ , so you'll do whatever I fucking say, got it?" he said. Then he stopped only to yank me up by my hair. I yelped a bit. "I don't know why you have to be so damn prideful." He pulled me to his bed, making me sit down on it. I looked at his face, only to see that he was smiling again. As if nothing happened. The sudden abuse did hurt, but I was really surprised at Kouha. He wasn't the cute, caring guy that I had come to know, but a sadistic and spoiled one. "Let me help you, honey," he said, removing my wrist and ankle shackles. "It will be very hard for you to change if you have those on." Kouha grabbed the bottom of my magician uniform. I still had it on from when Kou had first captured Magnostadt. He started tugging it up. I pushed his hands away.

 

"P-Please," I said with an embarrassed blush on my face, "don't." Kouha smirked.

 

"You finally spoke to me," he said, "and I see you aren't beyond begging." Kouha started pulling my clothing up again. "You brought this about yourself. You wanted to be a slave, but you're still going to be mine either way." I couldn't believe he was doing this. Kouha yanked it off leaving me in just my undergarments. He smiled after removing my shoes. He wasn't looking at my body though. "I had a bath ran for you," he said, "Don't worry, I'll help you." My body grew stiff. "Come on," he said pulling me to my feet. I had no choice but to go. I didn't want him to hurt me again. Kouha led me to his bathroom, and sat me down at the edge of his bathtub. He reached around my back and undid my bra. my arms came down at my side refusing him from moving it. Kouha sighed. "I'll bang your head against this tub if you don't cooperate," he said. I knew they weren't empty threats, so I allowed him to remove it. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest, but Kouha didn't seem to mind. He seemed too preoccupied with removing my panties. He slowly slid them down with a smirk on his face. Once they were removed I clamped my legs together. Kouha, in turn, smiled and pushed me into the tub. I quickly sat up to avoid drowning. I then watched as Kouha removed the gold bracelet things from his arm. He took some soap and started running it over my body. I allowed him to do so, because I feared what would happen if I didn't.

 

"You have such a lovely body, [Name]," he said, "I can't wait to claim it." After awhile, he let go of the soap and started running his hand across my skin. I shivered when he passed it across my chest. Kouha smirked. "You know, I have to make sure your clean _everywhere_." I really didn't think much of what he was saying until I felt something unexpected.

 

"K-Kouha!" I yelled. He giggled as he trailed his fingers around my labia to my clit. I couldn't believe he was doing _this._ I wasn't ready. I groaned when he started rubbing my clit with two of his fingers. I didn't want this to happen. I knew I was his, but why did he have to use me like this? Why? I moved my body up, and away from his teasing hand, only to be pushed back down by his other one.

 

"You'll get used to this, honey," Kouha said. His hands where doing unspeakable things to me, and there was nothing I could do to stop it, so I shut my eyes. He slipped a finger into my entrance. It hurt at first, but the pain soon turned into pleasure. He moved it in and out at a fast pace while pinching my right nipple with his other hand. I moaned shamefully, and the amused smile still remained on Kouha's face. He added another finger and went in deeper. I felt him lightly rub a sensitive area causing me to involuntarily buck my hips against his hand. Kouha then kissed my lips, slipping his tongue inside my mouth. I felt a coil inside of me get tighter. Kouha could feel my walls tightening, so he moved his hand faster. The coil let go and I released with a series of moans. Kouha smirked and removed his hands. He kissed my forehead. "I love taking care of you baby," he said, "Now, let's get you changed."

 

* * *

I don't know why, but I was nervous. It was probably because before this happened, I would have expected to come to Kou as Kouha's girlfriend, and not his slave. I was walking through hallways and rooms behind Kouha. He told me that he was taking me to his brother's study, so that I could meet him. I didn't see the point in introducing a slave to the first prince of the Kou Empire, but Kouha had insisted. In his words, he said that his brothers 'En and Mei' would love to meet me. Kouha's behavior was very weird and strange to me ever since Magnostadt was destroyed. He showed me an insane and sadistic side to him.

 

Soon, Kouha had stopped causing me stop. We were in front of a pair of large doors. I watched as Kouha opened them, and what was now before me was a big room that had scrolls and papers everywhere in it. There was balcony inside of the room that opened up a second floor to it that also contained scrolls and papers. Inside the room were two men who I presumed to be Kouha's brothers. One was sitting down. He had red hair, that was almost equivalent to the color of blood, and a goatee. The other one was standing up, he had long hair, that was also really red. Kouha smiled.

 

"This is [Name]," he said, while grabbing onto my arm. "[Name], these are my brothers Kouen and Koumei." I smiled and bowed.

 

"I'm so sorry to interrupt on anything you may have been doing. If I may speak my opinion, I don't think introducing a slave to royalty is proper," I said. Kouha sighed and rolled his eyes. Koumei looked at me weirdly, then at Kouha, who shrugged. Kouen stood up.

 

"It's fine," he said, "You aren't interrupting anything at all. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kouen walked over to me and shook my hand. Something seemed off. I felt as if I were fighting a battle I already lost.

 

"No, the pleasure is mine," I said.

 

"I heard you are a great magician," Kouen said. I nodded.

 

"I am a magician, but there are several better than I could ever hope to be," I said.

 

"Well, if you wish to improve your skills, we have several magicians here, who would love to train you," he said. I shook my head.

 

"That won't be necessary," I said.

 

After talking to his brothers, Kouha and I left. It felt weird. Didn't they know I was a slave? Something's off. As we were walking, Kouha put his arm around my waist. He showed no problem in showing affection to me, even while we were in public view. I just assumed that people knew he was like this. "You know," he said, "those chains look uncomfortable. You should let me take them off." I sighed. I wasn't about to play his game.

 

"I have no free will," I said. Kouha stopped and pulled me closer to him. He was really close to my face.

 

"You're just asking for _it_ , aren't you?" he said. Kouha was smirking. I looked down to avoid his gaze on me, but he forced my head up with his hand. "You know, since you're saying that, I could take you right here if I wanted to." He looked at my body up and down, then turned away from me. "That would be no fun though," he said, "Come on, I need to take you to Reirei, Jinjin, and Junjun so that they can run you through my daily schedule."

 

What happened to Kouha? Was he always like this? I didn't think he'd physically abuse me. I have no choice but to accept it though. I _did_ make my own bed. It hurt though, but mostly on the inside. I was crazy for Kouha, but I didn't see this...sadistic side of him. Does he still care for me? In all of my confusion, I ignored the fact that I actually _liked_ being abused by him. It's not something that I wanted to realize.

 

What did I get myself into? What the hell was I thinking about? I was too prideful, and that was my downfall. I wasn't going to go back now, I couldn't.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Your P.O.V.

 

It was the start of another day. I was once again in a cell with Nero. He told me that some of us were likely to be sold, and that they had made him use magic to water the plants in the garden. I overheard Aladdin in the other cell talking about how the Empress wanted experiments to be done on his body. Even with that in mind, he still sounded hopeful. I was waiting for the day when he would break. I knew that I shouldn't be so pessimistic, but it was true. No one could be that calm in a situation like this. I leaned against the back wall of the cell next to Nero. I didn't know what time it was, but I suspected that it was really early in the morning. I closed my eyes for a bit, but I soon opened them when I heard my name.

 

"[Name], it's time for you to come out. Kouha's about to wake up." It sounded like Junjun. I opened my eyes, and sure enough she was there on the other side of the prison bars. Reirei, Jinjin, and her had explained Kouha's daily schedule to me and how I needed to wait on him. I stood up and walked over to the bars after telling Nero bye. The guard opened the cell and let me out. I followed Junjun up several staircases and through many hallways. Just as we were about to go down a hallway that was near Kouha's chambers, I noticed something. A man with long black braided hair and red eyes passed by. He was covered in black rukh. I just stopped and stared, until Junjun called my name. That was weird. I wondered who he was.

 

We finally made it to Kouha's chambers. Junjun opened the door for me and closed it when I was inside. I stayed standing there for awhile listening to her retreating footsteps on the other side of the door. I then sighed and walked through a few rooms slowly. I didn't know that would happen, but I wasn't sure if I'd be prepared or not. I quietly opened the door to Kouha's bedroom and slipped inside. He was sleeping peacefully in a big canopied bed, that was occupied by several pillows. I was told the day before to wait until he woke up. He looked so peaceful and adorable when he was asleep. I couldn't help but blush because of it. I also didn't realize that I was slowly migrating over to his bed. When I was close enough, I put a hand on his head and rubbed it slightly. His hair felt so soft. I felt him stir a bit, and I quickly withdrew my hand. He rolled on his side facing away from me. I relaxed a bit in relief.

 

"You know, I would have been much more comfortable last night if you were with me." I heard. "Don't forget, you do owe me for when I helped you fall asleep." Kouha's eyes where now open. He was right, but he overlooked one minor detail.

 

"I doesn't matter, you own me now," I said. Kouha laughed a bit.

 

"Not in the way I want to," he said. I didn't understand what he was talking about. Kouha sat up and his golden-beige sheets slid off of him and onto his lap. He started stretching a bit. "I won't make you sleep with me, but you aren't sleeping in the cells anymore." I opened my mouth to protest, but he interrupted. "Don't give me that 'that's not what a slave does bull-shit' because one of my sisters is forcing one to stay in her chambers with her." Kouha got out of bed and went to another room. I followed.

 

"Can I ask where I'll be sleeping, then?" I asked. Kouha rolled his eyes.

 

"In my chambers, duh," he said. I sighed as Kouha handed me some clothing. "Did you run my bath?" I blushed from embarrassment. I forgot all about that.

 

"I-I forgot," I said flinching a bit. I didn't know whether he'd hit me or not. He didn't for some strange reason.

 

"I figured as much so I had it already taken care of," he said. Kouha then went to the other side of his dressing room and got a female outfit. It was a cherry red dress with long sleeves and a thick gold tie. It resembled a kimono. Kouha walked out of the room and placed it on his bed. Then he walked in his bathroom. I followed and Kouha closed the door after me. Kouha started undressing, and a blush immediately made it's way to my face. I shut my eyes. Kouha sighed. "You don't have to be in here," he said, "Just leave my clothes." I did as I was asked, then I went into his bedroom. I stood up, waiting for him to finish bathing. It was a while until he came out dry and dressed. Kouha then went back into his dressing room and sat down in front of a large mirror. I followed him in, knowing what to do, because I was told by his attendants. I picked up a brush and started brushing his hair. I loved the way it felt. "Not so rough," Kouha whined.

 

"Sorry," I said, continuing to brush it. I stopped when I was done and put the brush down.

 

"Are you done?" Kouha asked. I nodded and he sighed. Kouha picked the brush up and stood up. He looked a bit annoyed. "Are you sure you didn't forget something?" I looked at him and started shaking my head before I realized what it was. Then Kouha raised the brush.

 

I don't know what hurts more, his hand or the brush. Kouha began hitting me multiple times with it, "You forgot the put braids in the front!" I crossed my arms over my head, then he hit my face.

 

"Stop!" I yelped. There was a sharp pain on my cheek and forehead.

 

"You need to know these things [Name]! You didn't even brush it right!" Kouha stopped hitting me and dragged the brush through his hair a few times before braiding it himself. Kouha rolled his eyes. "Come on," he said, leading me back into his bedroom while still holding the brush. He wasted no time in stripping my clothes off. I quickly clamped my legs together and crossed my arms over my chest.

 

"I've already seen all of you, really, so it shouldn't matter," Kouha sighed as he picked up the red dress. He then sat me, or more like pushed me, down on his bed. He slipped the kimono-like dress up my legs and to my torso. "Put your arms in," he said. I did as I was told. Kouha pulled the dress all the way on, then took the thick gold tie and wrapped it around me. He flipped me over and tied it really tightly. Kouha smiled cutely, as I sat back up. "You look so precious, [Name]," he said. I looked down and frowned when I saw that it only went down to my knees. Kouha then took the brush that he had assaulted me with and brushed my hair down. "Just to let you know, we're going out today. I want to get you some more things." He seemed way too happy.

 

"I really don't think that's ness-"

 

"I wonder how hard I'd have to hit you with this to crack your skull open," Kouha said, still smiling while looking at the brush in his hand. I remained quiet. After my hair was brushed, Kouha put some gold flats on me, then grabbed my hand forcing me to stand up. "I'll have to remove these chains. They must be uncomfortable," he said. I didn't realize the real reason that he wanted to take them off.

 

* * *

Kouha's P.O.V.

 

Everything will be just fine if [Name] doesn't seem like a slave in public. No one will know that she is one. Time and time again though, she annoyed me to no end. It doesn't make sense to me. Why would she want this? She's not even good at being a slave. All she has to do is what I say, and she has a hard time doing that. Although, I kind of like when she messes something up or does something wrong, because that means I get to hit her. I'd be lieing if I said that I didn't take pleasure in doing that. She hasn't complained, but I'm not sure if she likes it. Reirei, Jinjin, and Junjun do, but I don't hit them as hard. Oh well, even if she weren't my slave, I probably would have hit her at some point. Probably during sex, that is if we ever fuck. That's one upside to this situation ,though.

 

I was walking through the palace halls with [Name] behind me. She continued to tug down at her dress. I think she would have rathered a longer one. If she hadn't of pulled this idioctic stunt and had her own free will, then she'd be able to wear what she wants. Although I do rather her like this. In this vulnerable state. She's so easy to knock around that it's _too_ fun. Also, I get to dress her and bathe her. Our relationship wouldn't have escalated this quickly if she didn't belong to me. I am waiting though, for her to cave.

* * *

Your P.O.V.

 

"Are Reirei, Jinjin, and Junjun coming?" I asked. Kouha shook his head.

 

"Nope," he said, "Fair warning though, the place we're going to won't be in the Imperial city, so it will probably take awhile to get there." I sighed and nodded. Once we made it outside, Kouha grabbed my hand and led me to a carriage that was being prepared. He walked me up the steps then made me sit down on a sofa that was in it. Kouha then sat next to me. I watched as our driver closed the door.

 

"May I ask where we're going?" I said. Kouha leaned back a bit.

 

"Well, first we're going to a seamstress," he said. I put an arm on the sofa's armrest then propped my head on my hand. I gently closed my eyes. "It's so funny that you aren't protesting this. You know like everything else. Did you finally cave?" I knew that my decision was still bugging him, and that it always would.

 

"I'm just doing what you want," I said. Kouha scoffed.

 

"No, you aren't," he said. I sighed and looked at him.

 

"You really didn't have to bring this up all of a sudden. Things were going just fine," I said. Kouha rolled his eyes.

 

"It's just weird, and it's still bothering me," he said, "Besides, slaves aren't suppose to talk back to their owner. You really suck at this." The carriage continued onward in an awkward ride. There were so many unspoken words in the room. I couldn't help but wonder if my life was going to remain like this. It's like when a person close to you dies. There are five stages of grief, and I haven't accepted it yet. Maybe I do still believe that something will happen. That I won't be like this my whole life. I have to realize that there's only a matter of time before Kouha gets bored and sells me or pawns me off on some other person in Kou. I felt depressed with this thought in mind. I really don't see how Aladdin can be so hopeful. Maybe I shouldn't have done this. Maybe I should cave right now. No, I'd be an idiot...Ugh, I _am_ an idiot.

 

"Is something wrong?" Kouha asked. I looked over at him to see concern in his eyes. I also saw insanity.

 

"I'm fine," I said. Kouha moved closer to me.

 

"You know, I still care about you," Kouha said ,while putting his arm around me, "What you're doing just pisses me off." He lightly squeezed my shoulder then removed his arm. The carriage soon stopped.

 

"We're here," the driver called. Kouha grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

 

"This lady is a really good seamstress. My youngest sister adores her work," he said while leading me out of the carriage. The first thing I noticed was a big cozy looking two-story building. There were four big windows in front of the shop that revealed it's interior. From what I saw, it had a gold colored carpet and white sofa's in the front. Kouha pulled me along to the shop's entrance. We, more like Kouha, were immediately greeted by several women who ran to his side. Telling him 'hi' and complementing him.

 

"Hello Prince Kouha!" One said.

 

"You're looking magnificent today Lord Kouha!" Another cooed. It reminded me of how people bowed to him at Magnostadt. Kouha must have been used to getting his way, so that's most likely another reason on how I'm aggravating him.

 

"You're all looking lovely today as well," Kouha responded, "Is Ms. Wade here?" The girls giggled and nodded, while saying 'thank you' happily.

 

"She is, but she's with a customer. I'll tell her your here so that she'll get right to you," one girl said before rushing off to do her task. The others rushed to do other things for Kouha.

 

"Please, sit down here!" One girl called to him.

 

"Would you like some tea?" Another asked.

 

"Can I get you anything?" Another one said. Kouha laughed a little as if used to the fawning.

 

"You need to take some notes from them, [Name]," he said, but denying all of their offers. I just decided to ignore the horny girls and Kouha. I was really fascinated with the appearance of the place. It looked really luxurious although comfortable. I looked over at the red carpeted staircase, then I trailed my gaze past a marble counter, to a beautiful display of fabric.

 

"Oh, Prince Kouha, darling! What a lovely surprise!" A tall women that looked as if she were in her mid-thirties walked down the staircase. She was wearing a long red and black silk rode that was opened at the bottom revealing black pants. She had black hair that was pulled in a bun on the lower left side of her hair. There were two red metal rods in her bun, that looked as if they might be crocheting needles. She smiled as she puffed on a pipe that was in her hand.

 

"Hello, Ms. Wade," Kouha greeted, "You're looking as wonderful and youthful as ever." Ms. Wade finished her walk down the stairs and approached us.

 

"As do you darling," she said, shaking his hand, "Now, did you come to pick up Lady Kougyoku's Kimono? She was just here yesterday, and I told her it wasn't ready." Kouha lightly shook his head.

 

"No, and even if it were ready, she can get it herself," he said, "I'm actually here for you to measure and make clothes for someone." Kouha grabbed me by the waist. "This is [Name]," he said. Ms. Wade looked at me up and down.

 

"This is the first time you've brought someone besides Reirei, Jinjin, or Junjun in. Is she important to you?" She asked. Kouha nodded.

 

"Yes, she's my girlfriend," he smiled sweetly. I quickly looked at Kouha, who smirked at me. The nerve he had. Ms. Wade raised an eyebrow, then smiled.

 

"I'm happy for you Lord Kouha. I see you've finally found someone worth your time," she said, "I'll make sure to treat her kindly." Ms. Wade shook my hand. "It's okay dear. You do seem a bit tense. Do you need anything?" I shook my head.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, and no, thank you though," I said. Ms. Wade then turned to Kouha.

 

"Will you be joining us for the measurements?" she asked. Kouha nodded.

 

"Of course," he said. Ms. Wade then turned around.

 

"Alright then, let's get started!" she said, "Follow me." Kouha, still holding my waist, pulled me along as he followed Ms. Wade. We went up the stairs and down a hallway to a large room with white carpet and three gold satin sofas with red throw pillows. The curtains ,hanging over some rather large windows, matched the throw pillows. Also, in the room was a gold divider in the corner used for changing, and a medium sized white circular platform in the middle of the room. Kouha let go of me and sat down on one of the sofas that was facing the white platform. Ms. Wade grabbed my hand and guided me to the platform. I stood by it confused. Ms. Wade sighed. "Stand on it ,dear," she said. I did as I was told. Ms. Wade began circling around me. "Very pretty Prince Kouha, but I have to ask, does her outside reflect her inside?" She questioned. Kouha shrugged.

 

"More or less, but you should know that she has to be interesting enough for me to chose her," he said, "She is my type." Ms. Wade poked at my back a bit. I didn't know whether to be offended or happy at what Kouha had said. I really couldn't tell what was going on.

 

"Strip down to your undergarments," Ms. Wade said. I looked at her and blushed. "Is something wrong?" she asked. I looked over at Kouha, who was starting to look annoyed. I realized that when we leave, if I upset him, he could hit me again. I didn't want that to happen, so I undid the gold colored tie on my dress then slid it off. Ms. Wade got a measuring tape and went to work. I felt embarrassed. "Yuna!" Ms. Wade called. A teenaged girl with charcoal braided hair rushed in. "Write these measurements for me." Everything felt a little weirder. Especially since Kouha was smirking at me. "Relax you muscles, darling," Ms. Wade said. I felt as she measured my waist, bust, etc. She was pulling the measuring tape a little tight. "Alright finished!" She said. Then the girl she called quickly left the room. I quickly put my clothes back on. Ms. Wade walked over and sat down next to Kouha. "Now, tell me what you have in mind. Yuna!" The girl known as Yuna ran back in, gave Ms. Wade a book, and then ran out. Ms. Wade opened the book and placed it on a brown small oval table lined in gold that was in front of Kouha. Kouha opened it and started flipping through the pages.

 

"Are these your new designs?" he asked. Ms. Wade nodded.

 

"Yep! And you're the first to see them," she said. I felt awkward just standing up. I had descended the platform and was standing next to it. I didn't know what to do.

 

"They're just perfect," Kouha said, "This one will be great." Kouha was pointing to different items as he flipped the pages. I had no clue on what he was choosing for me. "And so will this one."

 

"Marvelous, just marvelous!" Ms. Wade cheered as Kouha began picking out various different clothing.

 

"Can you do matching shoes for the outfits?" Kouha asked. Ms. Wade nodded.

 

"Of course, dear!" she said. Once everything was said and done, it was finally time to leave. The workers in the shop gave Kouha a big goodbye, as if they didn't want him to leave. I was happy to finally leave. "Come back again soon!" Ms. Wade called louder than all of her workers. Kouha grabbed my hand and led me out of the shop. It was starting to get dark. I really didn't realize how long we had been out, but it _did_ take long to get here. We got in the carriage, and Kouha sat me down on the sofa, then sat next to me.

 

"You're going to look so beautiful in her designs, [Name]," he said, placing a hand on my thigh and lightly rubbing it. I sighed.

 

"Whatever you say," I said, looking away exhausted. Kouha frowned. He was annoyed and I could tell, but nevertheless he turned it upside down, and produced an innocent smile.

 

"Hey, [Name]?" he gently said ,grabbing my hair and forcing me to look at him, "Do you really want me to use you as I please?" I looked at him curiously, but then he pushed me down on the floor of the carriage. I shortly yelped in pain. He yanked me to a sitting position in front of him by my hair. It hurt, so I tried to pry his hands off of me. "Unless you mean to disobey me and forget this whole slave thing?" I looked at him with my eyes locked on his. I refused to let him break me.

 

"I'll do whatever you say," I said. Kouha rolled his eyes, but his expression soon changed to a smirk.

 

"Fine then, kneel down right in front of me," he said. I was already in front of him, so I just got on my knees. Kouha grabbed my shoulder and pulled me closer. I didn't exactly know what he wanted from me until he started pushing my head down on his lap. I felt my body freeze. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "What? Did you think I wanted you there just to look at you?" Kouha teased. He moved the front part of his top aside exposing all of his shorts. Then he moved my right hand to his shorts. "I'm not going to do this for you," he said, "Unless you don't want to be my slave anymore." I didn't realize that he was using reverse psychology to get what he wanted. Nevertheless though, I lightly touched his softened length through his shorts. I felt Kouha tense up a bit at the sudden action, but then relaxed.

 

"Use me however you want," I said, pulling his shorts down a bit. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or happy with my response. It was probably a bit of both. I pulled his cock out and lightly stoked it. I didn't expect Kouha to be that big, but there had to be a reason for his ego. I started rubbing it a bit faster and squeezing his balls lightly with my other hand until he was at complete hardness. I took a long slow breath, then I moved my head downward and dragged my tongue over the tip. Kouha lightly moaned, and for some reason I loved it. I licked around the head and down his shaft. I licked back up it, then took the head of his cock in my mouth while I stroked him. It was my first time doing something like this, but I knew what it was and I understood what to do. I slid my hand down to his balls and took as much of Kouha in as I could. He groaned and ran his fingers through my hair in result. I moved my mouth up and down on him quickly. Kouha started roughly pulling my hair.

 

"C-Can you take more in?" he asked through shaky lips. He was really cute with receiving pleasure. I tried my best and managed to get another inch in. Kouha must not have thought that it was enough, because he shoved my head all the way down on it. His cock was chocking me. I breathed quickly through me nose. The only thing that was keeping me from removing my head or stopping my movements was the fact that I knew that I belonged to Kouha. My eyes began to water and I gagged. Also, Kouha pulling my hair didn't help. Kouha moaned and bit his lip. I would have loved to look at his face, but my mouth and throat was so full of him that I couldn't. "If you throw up I'll beat you senseless," he threatened, as he felt my throat spasm around him. I soon felt Kouha pulsate in my mouth. I knew that he was about to come. Then, with a hard yank of my hair, he spilled down my throat and seeped into my mouth. I was forced to swallow it all to avoid choking, because he came so much. It surprised me when some leaked pass my lips. I'm pretty sure that he would have rathered I swallow anyway. Once Kouha was done I removed my mouth. "You're such a good girl, [Name]," Kouha said.


	14. Chapter 14

Your P.O.V.

"You're leaning fast aren't you? Although I do have to say I rather it when you resist me a little," Kouha said while stroking my hair. I was laying down and my head was on his lap. I do have to say that I didn't find this position all by myself. I licked my lips a bit still being able to taste him. I won't lie, some part of me did like it. Some part of me did like the fact that Kouha used me and beat me the way he did. I also became addicted to his taste. I won't let him know that. I won't surrender to him. Why am I even doing this? I can barely remember. I think it's just wrong that my friends are being locked up. I wouldn't have them serve me. I'd rather serve with them. And Kouha...He changed. Or maybe he's just revealing his true self. Do I still like him? For some reason, yes. Kouha is my first love. He always will be. I think in the end, what's best for me and everyone is if I just find Sai and try to run away. But then again what will that solve? I don't know what to do...

 

"We're back," Kouha said, while looking out the window. He escorted me out of the carriage and into the lights that were surrounding the palace. It was dark outside. Kouha yawned a bit. "I'm so tired," he said, "Oh well, the trip was worth it." He then grabbed my hand and led me into the palace. "I think it's almost time for bed. I need to make sleeping arrangements for you," Kouha said. He did all of the talking. I mostly just listened. There was nothing for me to say at this point. Kouha led me into his chambers. Reirei, Jinjin, and Junjun were there cleaning up, although it wasn't really dirty. They all greeted Kouha excitedly when they saw him.

 

"I've prepared some tea for you, Lord Kouha," Junjun said, holding up a tea tray.

 

"No, I'm good," Kouha said, "Did you prepare any bath water?" Reirei nodded.

 

"Yes, I did," she said. Kouha smiled.

 

"Great," he said, "[Name] and I will be bathing together tonight." My eyes widened a bit at what he was saying. I wasn't up for it. Whatever Kouha had in mind, I knew that I would not want to take part in it. I wished for a way out. "Come here, [Name]," Kouha said while holding out his hand. I dragged myself over to him as if I had weights on my legs. I needed to think up an excuse to get out of this.

 

"Kouha, I-" I was interrupted by a door opening and closing, then another, then another.

 

"Kouha," a voice boredly said. It was unfamiliar to my ears. The door to Kouha's bedroom was opened, and black rukh poured into the room. Causing it, was a source that I had seen before. It was the man with long black hair and red eyes.

 

"Hey Judal," Kouha said, "What do you want?" I heard that name before. I started to remember something that Sai had told me. She said that the Kou empire had weird cloaked imperial priest influencing the emperor, and that it all started when the Kou Empire oracle, Judal, showed up. In my opinion he looked way too young to be an oracle.

 

"I'm bored, and everyone else is busy," the guy now known to me as Judal said. He also didn't seem to act like an oracle. Kouha sighed.

 

"Damn, Judal you always do this," Kouha whined, "You never want to hang out when I want to, and when you want to it's an inconvenience to me." Okay, they were both acting like children in my opinion. Judal shrugged.

 

"You don't look busy," he said.

 

"I'm about to bathe then go to sleep," Kouha said. Judal looked around the room a bit before landing his eyes on me. He smirked.

 

"I heard about your 'situation' from Koumei," he said, "Is she the person he was talking about?" Kouha crossed his arms.

 

"Yes," he said.

 

"Let me borrow her. This is an inconvenient time for you after all," Judal said. Kouha grabbed onto my hand and pulled me closer to him.

 

"Sorry, but this is one thing that I'm not sharing," he said. Judal smirked.

 

"Alright, I get it," he said, "She is your 'slave' after all." Kouha narrowed his eyes a bit, and there seemed to be some unspoken words in the room that were in a language I couldn't understand. Kouha's eyes went back to normal and he sighed.

 

"Okay, fine," he said, letting go of me, "Just don't do anything to her." Kouha pushed me over to Judal's side.

 

"You don't have to worry about that," he said, "By the way, why isn't she chained up?"

 

"We went out, if you get what I'm saying," Kouha said. Judal nodded slightly.

 

"I see," he said. Kouha nodded.

 

"Have fun," he said, before going in his bathroom and closing the door. Judal looked at me.

 

"Come on," he said. Judal grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the room. I quickly looked at Reirei, Jinjin, and Junjun, but they were acting as if everything were normal and started preparing Kouha's bed for him. I didn't know if it would be better going with Judal than taking a bath with Kouha. I allowed Judal to pull me out of Kouha's chambers. There was black rukh everywhere around him. "You can walk by yourself," he said, letting go of me. I followed him, a little frightened. I really didn't know what to expect.

 

"Judal-chan~" I heard someone say. It was a female voice. Judal stopped, making me stop. He looked rather annoyed.

 

"What the hell do you want?" he asked turning around. I turned as well, and was greeted to the sight of teenaged girl. She had long beautiful eyelashes and pink hair that looked as if it had a purplish-red tint. She resembled Kouha, but I couldn't really say if they were twins or not. She did look as if she were a bit taller than him.

 

"You don't have to be so rude to me," she said, then her eyes turned to me.

 

"Who's this?" she asked, lacing her fingers together.

 

"Kouha's 'slave'," he said adding emphasis on the word slave. There was a light blush and excitement that burst on her face.

 

"You mean she's the one?" she said. I was really confused by that point. What had Kouha been saying about me? "I'm so happy to meet you! I'm Kougyoku, Kouha's sister," she said, "Come on, there's so much I want to show you." Judal grabbed my arm and moved me back a bit.

 

"Sorry, but I'm using her right now. She is a 'slave' after all," Judal said, giving Kougyoku a knowing look. She nodded and looked down a bit.

 

"Well then, I want to hang out with her next," she said. Judal started walking away and pulling me along.

 

"Ask, Kouha," he said, then he turned to me, "You should just ignore her. She doesn't really have any friends." Judal led me up some stairs and to a room that was being guarded by some weird cloaked priest. They opened the door and revealed an entrance room to me. I followed Judal through some rooms, until we came to a bedroom. I stood awkwardly by the door while Judal went to the bed and laid down on his stomach. His eyes landed on me and he sighed. "Stop being so strange, and come here," he said. I did as I was told and walked over to the bed. "Sit down," he said. I slowly sat down next to him. It was pretty quiet after that, until Judal broke the silence. "What's your name?" he asked.

 

"It's [First name, Last name]," I said.

 

"I'm Judal," he said. I already knew that though. "So, why did you want to become a slave? That's just really weird." It was a likely and inevitable question, considering that there wasn't much to talk about. It wasn't a difficult reason to say or understand, but I just felt as if I could actually talk to Judal. Never mind the fact that there's black rukh all around him, he just seems really down to earth.

 

"I know that may seem strange, and it defiantly wasn't something that I planned on doing, when I first met Kouha. I just wouldn't be able to allow myself to sit there and watch my friends be treated poorly. It isn't right," I said. Judal scoffed.

 

"I see, so you're a really soft person, huh? You need to change that," he said, "Especially since you're in Kou." I felt comfortable enough to lay down on my back. It was mostly from fatigue though.

 

"I don't think I can change who I am," I said.

 

"Kouha will change you. Trust me," Judal said, "So, what's your plan? Are you going to be a slave your whole life? You know he's giving you a choice." I sighed. Why was I talking about this and so freely to someone I just met? It's good to talk about things though. It let's your frustration out and makes sense of the silly ideas you have in your head.

 

"I don't really know," I said, "I also don't know how I can talk to you this easily." Judal smirked.

 

"You don't talk to Kouha like this?" he asked. I shook my head.

 

"I used to, but when I got here things changed. I guess in the end I'll be nothing but a toy to him. I'm loosing my will to fight back," I said.

 

"If you didn't notice by now, Kouha is very sadistic and he can be very bratty and spoiled," Judal said. I rolled on my side, facing him.

 

"Trust me, I've noticed," I said. Judal laughed a bit.

 

"You know, you don't really act like a slave," he said, "but I guess you're still fairly knew to this, and no one can change who they are that easily. I mean, sure you can do whatever someone says and hold in your anger, but you're only doing it because you have to, and not because you're used to it." I looked at him curiously.

 

"You seem to know a lot," I said. That must be the reason he's the Kou empire's oracle.

 

"I've just had experiences. For instance, that little short magi does anything I say, but for some reason he seems so optimistic about it," Judal said. My eyes widened a bit and I raised my eyebrows. Did he say magi?

 

"M-Magi? Who are you talking about?" I asked.

 

"Aladdin, who else?" he said.

 

"Wait, what?" I responded. Judal sighed.

 

"You mean you don't know anything about it?" he asked. I shook my head. "Do you at least know what a magi is?" I nodded.

 

"Yes, I've read about them, but do they really exist?" I asked. Judal nodded.

 

"Yes, I'm one and so is Aladdin," he said. I quickly looked at his rukh. I made so much sense now, but why were they black?

 

"So is that why there's so much rukh around you?" I asked. Judal nodded.

 

"Oh that's right, you can see them because you're a magician," he said. I sat up.

 

"You said Aladdin's one too right?" I asked. He nodded again.

 

"Yep, although he doesn't make much sense, but I don't feel like going in depth on that," he said. I slowly laid back down. There's so much about this world that I don't know. I want to though, it was one of the reason's I went to Magnostadt. I knew about dungeons, but I didn't think that a magi was really the thing that rose them. It was too exciting. No wonder Aladdin had such stunning magical power.

 

"You must have amazing magic," I said. Judal nodded.

 

"Yeah, but I get so bored, and I can't really use it that often," he said, "But this isn't an interesting topic for me."

 

"It is for me," I smiled. I rarely did that ever since I came to Kou. I loved learning new things.

 

"Whatever, I'll tell you more about it later if you really want to know," he said.

 

"I do, I really do," I said. Judal yawned a bit.

 

"Yeah, well I'm getting tired," he said, "Hey, [Name], why don't you just run away?" And like that the conversation was back to me, and so was reality. In my current state I wouldn't be able to travel the world and learn new things. I brought my knees to my chest.

 

"I think running away would probably be pointless, but before I think about that, I want to find my friend, Sai," I said, "Have you seen a girl here with black hair separated in two parts and that has braids?" I was trying to remember some of her distinct features.

 

"Yeah, like almost every girl in Kou," Judal said, "Is she from here?"

 

"Yes, and she was my roommate in Magnostadt," I said. Judal rolled on his side.

 

"Well, if she surrendered, since she's from Kou, she might be back home. It won't do any good to have a citizen of Kou as a slave here," he said, "She might be dead though. Or who knows, maybe she's pulling the same idiotic stunt as you." Judal closed his eyes. I nodded and closed mine as well.

 

"Yeah, maybe," I said.


	15. Chapter 15

Your P.O.V.

 

I woke up slightly. I had been lying down with my head on Judal's leg and my arms wrapped around it. We were both laying on top of the covers. I looked at Judal. He was still sound asleep, I could tell that it was still late by looking out the windows that were in the room, and at the night sky. I yawned, sitting up. Kouha had wanted me to sleep in his chambers, but I wasn't sure if I should go there or not. I mentally groaned, realizing that he might get mad if I don't, but if I do, he might get upset because it might wake him up. I laid down while still weighing my options. My body was really exhausted. I haven't been able to sleep well ever since I first got here. My fatigue was affecting my decision, I decided to stay, because I figured that Kouha must be really tired too, and he might get mad and hit me if I go in his room and that causes him to wake up. I resumed my former position and fell back asleep.

 

"WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" I started waking up to the sound of a screaming voice, only to be yanked out of bed by my hair. I looked up at my offender, and when my eyes adjusted, I saw that it was Kouha. I had made a mistake. He looked pissed. Kouha grabbed my face with his hand, forcing me to look at him. "Why the fuck were you sleeping on Judal's leg? You were supposed to be sleeping in my chambers!" he yelled at me. Needless to say, but surprisingly, I was scared. I was Kouha's slave, and that made him a thousand times more dangerous to me. "Why were you sleeping with Judal?" Kouha asked. I remained silent, still a bit uneasy from my rude awakening. "Answer me!" Kouha's hand stung my face. I held my cheek, and looked down to avoid his insane eyes.

 

"I-I feel a-asleep," I manged to get out, "I-I didn't want to disturb you." Kouha yanked my head up to look at him by my hair. I grit my teeth.

 

"So you decided to go whore yourself on Judal?" he angrily said. I was looking anywhere but his eyes. Then Kouha did something unexpected, he sighed as if he were calm. I looked at his face curiously. "It's my fault," he said, looking at me, "I probably should have given you directions." I was stunned at his craziness. Then Kouha smiled cutely, the insanity returning to his eyes. "Let me show you where it is," he said. He started pulling me by the hair. I was sliding and skidding across the floor. My hands immediately went in my hair to pry Kouha's hands off, but he was too strong. Tears were leaking down my face.

 

"Please, let go!" I cried, "It hurts!" Kouha yanked harder as he dragged me out of Judal's chambers, who was somehow still asleep. I was trying to grab somewhere, a door, a wall, something to get free. Having the weight of my body pulled by my hair was brutal. "K-Kouha! I'm sorry!" I cried, "Please stop!" Kouha smiled crazily.

 

"If you like what I'm doing now, just wait a few seconds," he said, voice full of lust for a reason I didn't comprehend at the moment. I didn't understand what he meant until I felt myself sharply fall down a short distance. The impact hurt my body and made it ache. We were descending some stairs. My eyes widened.

 

"Please stop! Stop!" I yelled, "O-ooow..." I trailed off in tears. Kouha didn't seem to care. It was step after step, fall after fall. I couldn't take it. I hated it, but I loved it...

 

Once we made it to the bottom, Kouha began dragging me again. All fight left me, and I felt like dead weight. I allowed sobs and tears to escape.

 

"Hey, En!" Kouha greeted to his oldest brother. I glanced at Prince Kouen long enough to see that his jaw had dropped. Kouha continued to pull me until we made it to his chambers. He let go of my hair and closed the door once we were inside. I was laying on the floor. My hands immediately went to my hair and I cried a bit louder. I was in pain both inside and out. I didn't think that Kouha would do something like that. I heard him sigh. "You know, you were out for most of the day. I had Reirei, Jinjin, and Junjun do your morning things, but it isn't that late." He smiled, "Come on, it's time for your bath." Kouha picked me up bridal style. I didn't complain or fight. Not anymore. I was broken. I had noticed my protesting and caring gradually decline, but I think this is it. There was a question burning inside of me though. I was afraid to ask it. Kouha walked into the bathroom and sat me down at the edge of the tub. He removed my clothing and pushed me in. Then he grabbed some soap. "I'll help you wash," he said. I allowed him to do it. It was really quiet and my curiosity became to much to bare.

 

"Kouha?" I asked.

 

"Hmm?" Kouha said, eyes and hands not leaving my body.

 

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. Kouha let go of the soap. There was a dark look on his face.

 

"Why? You're asking me why?" he said, "You're the one who asked for this, I should be asking that to you." I put one of my hands on his.

 

"I mean, why are you abusing me, then acting like everything's okay? Kouha why are you-"

 

"You obviously don't know what you got yourself into," Kouha said, cutting me off and standing up, "You've ruined my mood enough as it is. Wash yourself." He left the room. I rinsed off my body and got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around myself. That was strange. Kouha's response to my question was weird. It's as if he's thought about this before. I wanted to know more, to make a break-though. We weren't always this way. I walked out of the bathroom. Kouha wasn't there, but I saw that his dressing room door was open. I walked in to see him on the far side of it, holding up some female clothing, while standing near a mirror that was connected to a table looking thing with small drawers in the front. I walked over to him.

 

"Kouha?" I said, "I don't understand wh-"

 

"Just drop it, [Name]," he said, with a tired look on his face. I felt way more bolder than I was.

 

"No, tell me why you're acting this way to me? I know I wanted this, but you don't have to treat me this way," I said. Kouha looked at me.

 

"You're my slave. I can do whatever I want to you, especially if you disobey me, now drop it," he said. I walked closer to him.

 

"I know that, but you don't seem to care about me. Was everything that happened in Magnostadt between us a lie? You said that you cared about me too much to make me uncomfortable. Was that a lie?" I said, Kouha's eyes were dark, but I didn't notice, "You're physically abusing me, Why? Why are you treating me like thi-"

 

"Stop it!" Kouha said, pulling me closer to him by the arm, "It's your fucking fault anyway! You have the nerve to ask me all of that after what you did to me? I love you, [Name]! But you can't see that. You don't care about me. You chose this horrible life over being with me! What the hell! I did nothing but help you, and _this_ is how you repay me? You're a horrible slave and an even worse girlfriend!" I was shocked. I had no idea that Kouha felt like that. It was true but...

 

"Kouha, I-I...I don't know what to say," I said, looking down. He let go of me.

 

"Don't say anything then," he said. I sighed. Thoughts were racing everywhere, and I tired my best to put them into words. I laughed a little, causing Kouha to look at me weirdly.

 

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to stop laughing, "It's just that, I was reminded of that time back in Magnostadt when we first started going out. I was at a lost for words." My body gave out, and I fell on the floor in a sitting position. Tears started streaming down my face, and I looked up at Kouha with a sad smile. He looked a bit surprised. "Will it always be like this? Our life? My life? Will I always be your slave? I really don't want it to be like this forever. I guess I sort of thought that it wouldn't be...but, I was wrong. I won't go back now." Kouha sat down in front of me, he had an expression of worry mixed with curiosity. "Oh well, I hate to admit this, but I kind of liked it when you hurt me. It gave me an exhilarating ache that I wanted to ignore." Kouha cupped my cheek.

 

"[Name], I'm sorry for exploding on you, it's just that...I can't overlook the fact that it hurts," he said, "I really wanted you here with me." I smiled at him.

 

"I know, I'm just way too prideful. I love you," I said. Kouha looked a bit shocked at my words. He moved closer to me and lightly pressed his lips against mine. It felt perfect. He did it so passionately and sweetly. I could feel his love for me pouring in. Kouha parted from me, then he stood up and helped me up. He wrapped his arms around me and put my head in his chest.

 

"I won't lie to you," he said, "I loved hurting you, but if you don't want me to..." he trailed off.

 

"It's alright," I said, "I'm yours after all." I picked my head up and looked at him. Kouha leaned in to kiss me, but detoured and his mouth went by my ear.

 

"May I?" he whispered in a sweet, yet seductive tone. I slightly blushed but smiled nonetheless.

 

"Please," I said. Kouha picked me up and sat me on the table thing that was in front of the mirror. He immediately connected his mouth with mine. I moaned slightly as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. He tasted better than he ever did before. This time when he kissed me, it felt as if it was the first time he ever did it. The magic was back. Kouha slid his hands down my sides, and slightly grinded into me. My legs were parted, and my womenhood was exposed, being that I was still just in a towel. I moaned lightly, and I could feel heat coming from down below. I wanted Kouha so much at that moment. We fought for dominance, and Kouha obviously one. He swirled his tounge around mine skillfully while tangling a hand in my hair. He detached his mouth from mine. He moved his lips to my neck and kissed down it until he got to the junction were my shoulder and neck met. He bit it roughly causing me to moan. Kouha smirked against my skin.

 

"I see you aren't denying the pleasure that it gives you," he said. I blushed from embarrassment.

 

"It still hurts," I complained, "B-but, AH!" Glass flew everywhere, and blood was trickling down from my shoulders and back. Kouha slammed me against the mirror breaking it in the process. It felt as if my back was cut up, but it probably was. I put a hand on the back of my hurting head.

 

"I can't help but treat you this way, it turns me on," Kouha said, taking a mirror shard and lightly scraping my arm with it. My body shook a bit. "Would you rather I didn't?" he asked. I shook my head, removing my hand to see blood on it.

 

"No, it's better this way," I said. Kouha smiled sadistically.

 

"Well, then, I want to draw on you," he said, as he yanked the towel off of me. I made no attempt to cover myself up, there would be no point in that. Kouha reattached his mouth to mine. I slipped my tongue in his mouth, needing to taste him. He made little cuts on my stomach and long cuts in my thigh. I almost yelled out in pain when I felt him drag the glass across my back, making deep and slow cuts, as if he were writing something. He removed his mouth from me, and licked down to my breast. He rubbed my right nipple a bit, then licked around it I groaned from the pleasure, and pain from the blood oozing out of my cuts. I hoped I wouldn't bleed out. Kouha squeezed my other breast with his hand, there was blood on it. He stood up from leaning over me, and smiled looking at his work. "You look amazing like this. So sexy and vulnerable. Damn, seeing you bleed gives me such a rush," he said. I could see his erection forming a tent in his shorts. Kouha knelled down and spread my legs wider. He licked at the wounds on my thigh.

 

"K-Kouha," I moaned while grabbing my hair with one hand. Kouha licked his way to my labia. He trailed his tongue around it a few times. I moaned loudly. He was teasing me so much. He licked up to my pubic bone then back down again.

 

"You have cute little bare, untouched lips," he said, obviously not talking about the ones on my face. He went back to licking around them.

 

"P-Please," I said. Kouha looked up to see my blushing face. He laughed a little.

 

"If you want it, you're going to have to beg better than that," he said, while barely touching my clit with his index finger, "You're so wet down here." The blush on my face darkened, but I needed him.

 

"Kouha, p-please," I begged, "I need you." He smirked and pushed hard on my clit. "Please!" I said.

 

"You're so cute, [Name]," Kouha said, clearly satisfied. He started licking my folds. I groaned loudly and dug my hands in his hair. It was a good thing he wasn't wearing his hat. He licked around my clit, then stuck two fingers in me, moving them in and out. My moans increased. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. It felt amazing, and so much better than the first time he touched me down there. He rubbed my clit quickly, then switched again. I felt him curve his fingers inside of me.

 

"Kouha!" I moaned loudly. Kouha smiled cutely.

 

"I found it," he said, hitting that spot with his fingers over and over again. With that he drew me nearer and nearer to my orgasm. I held onto his hair tightly, slightly pulling it. Kouha reached up and grabbed a mirror shard from the table. He pressed it into my thigh. I moaned as I felt the sweet crimson liquid that he loved so much run down my thigh. I couldn't take the pleasure. I slammed my back into the mirror once. My peak was almost reached. Kouha moved his fingers and tongue faster, sensing my orgasm because I was starting to tighten up. I arched my back and pulled hard on his hair, moaning loudly. I came on his face, and my natural lubricant seeped out. I was panting hard. Kouha licked his lips and stood up. He lightly kissed me then smiled. His fingers were still inside me. "Well it looks like someone's ready for me," he said, slowly moving them in and out, before taking them out. Kouha kissed my lips, then slowly entered me. I slightly tensed up a bit at the foreign yet pleasurable sensation. Kouha slid his hands down my back and to my hips. I low whine escaped me as Kouha put it all the way in. He allowed me to adjust to his size, but I liked the pain of his large member stretching me out. I needed him to move.

 

"K-Kouha, move," I said, with a pleading look on my face. Kouha smirked, looking deep into my eyes.

 

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright, then," Kouha said, as he began moving in and out at a slow pace. I groaned and grabbed his shoulders, trying to move in time with his thrust. Kouha moaned slightly. It was really cute. I looked at him to see an apparent blush on his face. "You're so fucking tight," he groaned, placing his head on my shoulder. I dug my nails into his back.

 

"Go faster," I moaned. Kouha did as I asked. My moans got louder. Kouha groaned, then placed his lips on mine. His movements were knocking the table thing and mirror against the wall. He felt so amazing inside of me. "H-Harder," I said. Kouha obeyed, pounding hard into me causing my back to touch the mirror. Then he started slamming me against the mirror, causing pieces that were still on it to either cut me of fall off. "Kouha!" I called. I squeezed my legs around him as my orgasm approached. I moaned over and over again, as I felt Kouha pulsate inside me. I was squeezing around him. Kouha groaned, holding onto me tightly. I released, moaning loudly, as I felt Kouha's thick liquid spill inside me. My body was shaking. Kouha smiled at me, giggling slightly. He kissed my lips passionately, then parted from me, removing his cock.

 

"Are you ready for round two?" he asked. I looked down to see that he was hard again. Kouha picked me up bridal style and brought me into his bedroom, sitting me at the edge of his bed. "You've been so good to me ,baby. I'll let you suck my cock," Kouha said, standing next to the bed and in front of me. Without any hesitation, I grabbed his length, stroking it roughly before licking up his shaft. Kouha grabbed my hair. I licked around the head then put him in all the way, deep-throating him. I gagged a bit, but it was worth it. Kouha let out a pleasure filled sigh. "You're so good at this," he said. I moved my head back and forth a bit faster, and gently rubbed his balls. I took his cock out and licked up his shaft, before stroking him again while sucking on his balls. Kouha moaned and I stroked him faster. I put him back in, going all the way down. I felt Kouha throb in my mouth, so I went faster. He pulled my hair hard as he came down my throat. I swallowed it all, then looked up at Kouha to see his cute blushing face.

 

"When you come, a lot comes out," I said. Kouha smirked, pushing me down on my back.

 

"So?" he said. I groaned as I felt the tip of his cock rub against my clit. "Do you want to get on top?" he asked. I nodded, with an apparent blush. Kouha laid down, allowing me to get on top of him. I rose myself above his length, then slowly slid all the way down on it. We both moaned once we were connected. Kouha grabbed onto my hips tightly, and I started moving. I went faster, and groaned in result. Kouha slapped me hard across the face. "You're getting blood on my covers," he wined. I really didn't care. He felt too amazing inside of me. Kouha smirked then pushed me off of him. I looked at him with upset and confused eyes. I opened my mouth to protest, but Kouha flipped me over to where we were in doggy-style. He ran his hand down my back, tracing my cuts, then he gave my ass a sharp slap. "It looks like I'll have to punish you," he said, grabbing my ass cheeks and spreading them apart. "Normally I'd prepare you for this, but you've been bad, and I need to teach you a lesson." I didn't get what he was saying, until I felt the tip of his cock against my asshole. I didn't expect nor want that. My eyes went wide.

 

"K-Kouha, no," I pleaded, "Please don't." Kouha let go of my ass with one hand and grabbed my hip.

 

"Don't worry, [Name]," he said, as he slowly entered me. I dug my nails into the covers. He didn't even stretch me out there or anything. It was tight and dry. It felt so...so...fantastic yet painful. Kouha groaned as he put most of it in me. Once again he allowed me to adjust to his size, but I wasn't going to tell him to move. I squirmed a bit, but Kouha kept me still with his hand that was on my hip. His other hand was now stroking my clit. I moaned, shamefully. There was an embarrassed blush on my face. I couldn't believe that he'd put it there. Kouha moved in and out of me at a slow pace. He slid his fingers from my clit to my vaginal opening. He put two fingers inside of it and moved them in and out quickly. I called out his name. Kouha started moving faster in an out of my ass. He smacked it hard with his other hand, then put it back on my hip. He groaned. "You feel so hot and tight," he said. The top half of my body fell on the bed from exhaustion. Kouha leaned over me, putting his hand at the side of my head to keep his balance, and in result pushing the rest of the way inside of me. His fingers started crashing into my sweet spot. I moaned loudly, unable to take the pleasure. I felt my release near, and Kouha started to pulsate in my ass. He took it out, then he put it in my womanhood.

 

"Kouha!" I called. He was moving at a fast pace. I grabbed onto his hand, that was beside me. Kouha kissed my neck, and licked the side of it. I moaned loudly, clamping down on him tightly. Kouha groaned and I released, squeezing his cock with my walls. Seconds later Kouha released, coming inside of me. He removed himself, then rolled off of me, laying down next to me panting hard. I was blushing madly. I turned on my side, then snuggled into Kouha's chest. I was also panting, and still shaking from my orgasm. Kouha wrapped his arms around me, then kissed me on my forehead.

 

"I love you so much," he said. I managed to smile.

 

"I think we just proved our love for each other," I said.


	16. Chapter 16

Your P.O.V.

 

I didn't realize it last night, but Kouha had cut me up worse than I thought. I was laying down next to Kouha examining my arms. He was still sleeping, but I had been awake for awhile even though I still felt pretty exhausted. I looked over at Kouha and mentally cursed myself. I wondered if I regretted what happened. I did love Kouha, but I completely surrendered to him last night. I wondered if I was still his slave. Honestly, I didn't want to be. I'd rather be his lover...I felt as if I threw so much away, and I still had to find Sai. I really didn't know what I was thinking or anything. Kouha just has this irresistible way about him that I couldn't ignore. I was really confused. Oh well, I think it's best to see Kouha's reaction about last night than to worry too soon. I just hoped that everything I did wasn't for nothing.

 

Moments later, my eyes came in contact with pink ones, startling me. Kouha smirked while wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. "Good morning, love," he purred. With him being so close to me I couldn't help but blush at his cute girl-like features. He certainly didn't act the way he looked, though. I rubbed my eyes that were starting to cloud up due to fatigue.

 

"Good morning," I replied. Kouha started running his fingers through my hair, then he lightly kissed my forehead.

 

"I hope you know that I don't consider you my slave anymore. You're much too precious for that," he said, "Do you still see yourself as my slave?" I couldn't help but think thoughts that I hid in the back of my mind. Thoughts that would contradict how I felt about Kouha. I love him, but he's crazy. With the way things are now and the fact that my friends are locked up I won't be able to live life just as Kouha's girlfriend. He could easily change his mind about me and find someone else. If I'm free I can find Sai and leave and not have to think twice about any of this. I looked down.

 

"I really don't know," I said. Kouha sighed in clear aggravation.

 

"Whatever," he shrugged, obviously not wanting to play any games with me. It's weird though, that I'd think about leaving Kouha even though right now it seems as if I'd do anything for him, especially after last night. Maybe I'm afraid of him, or maybe I'm afraid of what will happen in the future. Maybe I really don't care that much about finding Sai. I might just be using her as a reason to stay here so I won't have to leave. I have no idea about what I'll do if I leave. Or maybe I really want to find her. She was my roommate and best friend after all...

 

There was knock at the door, followed by Junjun poking her head in. "I'm sorry if this is a bad time ,Prince Kouha, but Prince Kouen wants to speak with you," she said a bit nervously, trying not to look at Kouha and I. Kouha sighed.

 

"Alright, tell En I'll be there in a few minutes," he said. Junjun quickly left, shutting the door after herself. Kouha sat up and looked over at me. "I'm sorry, honey, but I'll have to leave you for a bit." He leaned down and kissed my forehead slowly. I really did love him...but do I want to stay here with him? I don't know. I watched as Kouha got up and went to his bathroom for awhile. It was safe to assume that he was bathing. After that he went in his dressing room for a bit and came out dressed and with his hair fixed. "I'll see you later," he told me as he walked out of his bedroom. I sighed and pulled the covers over my head. I really wondered what would happen next. Things might be much different from how they were before.

 

* * *

On his way to Kouen's study, Kouha passed by a very nervous and exciting looking Kougyoku. Kouha didn't really pay any mind to her, and just walked passed her, but the second he did, she called his name. "Kouha!" Kougyoku yelled. Kouha sighed and continued to walk, acting as if he didn't hear her. Kougyoku then rushed over to him and went in front of him, blocking his path. Kouha sighed. There was no ignoring her now.

 

"What do you want?" Kouha asked. Kougyoku looked down blushing a bit.

 

"I met your new 'slave' yesterday," she said, lacing her fingers together behind her back.

 

"She's not my slave anymore," Kouha said, looking a bit tired. He didn't have time for Kougyoku's games. Kougyoku looked up and smiled at him.

 

"Really! Can I go see her! Oh, there's so much we could do together! We could go shopping, walk around the palace, go to-"

 

"I don't care about your girlish fantasies. I'm really busy," Kouha said, cutting Kougyoku off. Then he started walking away.

 

"Does that mean I can see her?" Kougyoku asked, while watching her brother's retreating form. There was no reply. Kougyoku sighed, then smiled. Kouha didn't say 'no'. So she made her way over to his room. It didn't take long being as she was already near it. When Kougyoku got to Kouha's chambers, she didn't knock. She felt that it was useless because Kouha wouldn't be there to yell at her. She walked through a few rooms before coming to a bedroom. That's where she figured I was, knowing Kouha. She slowly opened it and smiled, looking at the bed. "[Name]!" she inconsiderately called slowly pulling the covers off of my head. "Please wake up. This is the only time I'll get to spend with you, probably," she said. At the sound of a sort of familiar voice, I opened my eyes. I really wanted to sleep, but figured that princess Kougyoku might not let me. I looked down at myself, remembering all of the scars that Kouha had carved into my body. I made sure that the covers were covering most of me, so thankfully, she didn't see them.

 

"G-Good morning, Princess Kougyoku," I stuttered a bit. Kougyoku grabbed my arm through the covers, trying to pull me up. I blushed, because I was still bare.

 

"Come on," she said, "get up, [Name]." I can't believe she was trying to pull me up! She barely knew me, so it was pretty strange. No wonder why Judal said she didn't have any friends. Kougyoku seemed as if she was trying to force me to be hers.

 

"P-Princess Kougyoku, p-please, I'm not w-wearing anything," I pleaded, my blush deepening. Kougyoku let go of my arm, blushing even more than I was.

 

"Oh! You and Kouha...," she trailed off, figuring what we had did. She quickly turned around and headed for the door. "Please get ready then. I want your company." Then she left. It was pretty demanding, but for some reason I listened to her. I really didn't have anything else to do, and I didn't know what Kouha would do with me when he got back. Damn, his whole family was crazy. Once I washed myself and got dressed I went out of Kouha's bedroom to meet Kougyoku. I made sure to wear a long Hanfu. Kougyoku smiled when she saw me. She was in the entrance room to Kouha's chambers drinking tea. Reirei was also there, holding what appeared to be several white bags on hangers that were the kind that people put clothes that they didn't want to be ruined in. She smiled too.

 

"Your clothes came in," she said, "They were picked up really early this morning." Kougyoku gave a delighted squeal. She seemed more happy than I was about it.

 

"I also had some clothes made, and that gives me an idea! Let's go try them on in my room!" She said. I gave her a weird look. I didn't know how that was fun or worth the extra time, even if I did have nothing to do. I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off. "It's decided then!" Kougyoku said, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room with Reirei following holding my clothing. It didn't take long until we got to her room. Kougyoku led the way to her dressing room, where Reirei put the clothing down. Kougyoku turned to her, "Prepare some tea and cake for us please," she smiled, excitedly. Reirei nodded then left the room. I sighed looking around a bit. Then I noticed Kougyoku removing her clothes.

 

"P-Princess Kougyoku!" I exclaimed. She turned to me and pouted.

 

"Hey, we're both girls after all, it's what we do," she said, "Besides, Kouha's seen you bare and he's a guy." I couldn't help but think how different that was. Kougyoku finished removing her clothes, then she put on one of her new outfits. "Isn't it beautiful!" she cooed. I nodded.

 

"Yes, very," I agreed. She looked at me and frowned again.

 

"Hey, you didn't change. It's not going to be very fun if you don't participate too!" she whined. How is this fun? Kougyoku walked over to me, pulling on the tie of my hanfu. I clamped my arms down, not wanting her to see my scars.

 

"W-Why don't I go change in another room?" I offered. Kougyoku sighed.

 

"It's fine," she said, starting to tug on my clothing. I had no strength to fight back after the treatment that Kouha had given me yesterday, so in the end, my hanfu became fully open, exposing my front. I blushed deeply. I felt a bit embarrassed. "See, that wasn't so ba-" she stopped once she looked at my body. "W-What h-happened!" she asked in a bit of shock. I mentally cursed, knowing that something like this would happen. I sighed.

 

"They're just battle scars. I was a magician before I came here," I lied. It wasn't a complete lie though. Kougyoku's expression soon turned into a smile.

 

"Oh! I see. That's nice, though. I fight myself, although I'm not exactly seen as a warrior," she said, turning me around to help remove my clothing. "Now which outfit do you want to try on first-" she stopped again. My hanfu fell out of her hands and onto the floor.

 

"What?" I asked curiously, "Is something wrong?" Kougyoku pulled me over to some mirrors forming a half hexagon. A huge blush was on her face, and she seemed at a lost for words. I looked in the mirror, and I was able to see the back of my body. My eyes widened as I read the name 'Kouha Ren' carved into my back. So that's what he had been doing. I blushed. Dammit Kouha! Kougyoku looked away from me.

 

"D-Don't worry," she said, "My brother is a b-bit of a sadist, so I'm not too unfamiliar with this type of stuff. I'm just a little surprised, but I won't bug you for details." She didn't seem to dwell on the subject though, because she probably realized how uncomfortable it made me. "Now, let's try... _this_ on," she said grabbing some clothing for me. After I put it on she smiled. "[Name], you look so cute! Kouha will absolutely love it. Oh, I know...Titus!" she called. That name was familiar. But how? Then I remembered. Titus was a magician at Magnostadt! We had later found out that he was working for lady Scheherazade as her subordinate. Why was he with Kougyoku? I remembered that Kouha had told me that Kougyoku was forcing a slave to stay with her in her chambers. It must be Titus. Titus walked in the room. He wasn't wearing slave clothing though, but Kou clothing. I wondered if Kougyoku dressed him up. Yep, he was certainly her slave after all. Titus looked at me, with wide eyes. He must have remembered me. Kouyoku didn't seem to understand or realize what was going on. "How do these clothes look?" she asked him, a smile on her face. Titus sighed.

 

"Very lovely," he said. Kougyoku nodded in agreement.

 

"Great!" she said. Seeing Titus made me remember that I was looking for Sai. Maybe he knew where she was. "Now, go back in my bedroom and wait until I call you again. We still have more clothing to try on!" Kougyoku said happily. Titus nodded tiredly and did as he was told. I had no idea how Kougyoku found this fun. Maybe she just liked having female company. We tried on a few more clothing, and Titus told us what he thought of them. His answer was always the same. 'Very lovely' is what he would say. Kougyoku finally got tired with 'modeling' ,so we all sat down for some tea in the entrance room to her chambers. She was smiling of course. Titus was looking down not saying anything. It just felt awkward to me. I really didn't want to be there, but I did want to talk to Titus alone to ask him where Sai was. "So, [Name]," Kougyoku started, picking up her tea glass, "do you love my brother? Wouldn't it be just wonderful if you were my sister in law?" I decided to answer truthfully, being as her first question was very easy.

 

"Yes, I do love him," I responded. Titus looked at me for a moment, but didn't say anything. Kougyoku nodded.

 

"That's really nice to know! I'm pretty sure he loves you too," she said, "Oooh! Do you think he'll propose?" I looked at her weirdly, before shaking my head.

 

"That's not likely," I said. Kougyoku frowned slightly, before smiling again.

 

"If he does, you should say 'yes' so that we'll be able to hang out everyday," she said. I really didn't want that. Kougyoku came on way too strong.

 

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

 

Meanwhile, Kouha had made his way towards Kouen's office. He felt pretty good, considering that things were finally going his way. It was nice to finally know that his lover loved him. And he loved her too. He had to admit, he hated the fact that [Name] had chosen to be a slave over being with him, but now it seemed as if she had finally come to her senses. At least, that's what he hoped. Kouha had no idea why she pulled that idiotic stunt in the first place. She probably just felt sorry for her friends, and didn't know what to do. Oh, well, there was a surplus on slaves anyway, so some of them would be sold, but he wouldn't tell her that. Not after he finally made a breakthrough with her. Kouha knocked on his oldest brother's office door. Once he was told to enter he walked in and bowed slightly to show respect. Kouen noticed that Kouha's mood had certainly changed from when he got back, by the air that he held around him. Kouha's eyes seemed happy, and he was his respectful self around his older brother. "You wanted to see me, En?" Kouha asked. Kouen nodded.

 

"Yes, I'm sending you on another campaign," Kouen said. Kouha titled his head slightly.

 

"Already?" he asked. His last one at Magnostadt wasn't long ago. Kouha sighed. And he had just gotten on good terms with [Name].

 

"Yes," Kouen said, "You did a good job on your last one, and I think you're the best suited for this." Kouha shrugged, he was okay with doing what his older brother asked him.

 

"Alright then," he said.

 

"Good," Kouen said, "Koumei will give you the details later." Kouha nodded.

 

"Is that all you wanted from me?" he asked. He really wanted to get back to [Name].

 

"There is one thing," Kouen started. He didn't want to talk about this, but it really had to be discussed. It was a few short moments until Kouen spoke again, "Yesterday...You were pulling [Name] by her hair...and you were smiling about it..." He trailed off. What was he suppose to say to his younger brother about this. Kouha did take pleasure in giving people pain though. Kouha's eyes widened slightly at that. He did remember telling Kouen 'hey'. He blushed slightly.

 

"Oh, that," he said, looking down smiling nervously, "Don't worry, everything's fine now, and she's not my slave anymore. Just my girlfriend." Kouen sighed.

 

"Just be grateful that Gyokuen didn't notice," he said, "But I _am_ happy for you. You seem to be in a much better mood." Kouha looked up and smiled.

 

"I am," he said, then he looked down again, "Hey, En, when I'm away on my mission, can you make sure that [Name] is alright? I don't want anything to happen to her, and knowing that witch..." Kouen nodded.

 

"Of course," he said.

 

* * *

Your P.O.V.

 

"Well, Kouha might be back soon, and looking for me, so I should probably leave," I announced, standing up. Kougyoku frowned, but nodded.

 

"Alright," she said, "I can't have Kouha upset with me." I glanced over at Titus. I really needed to talk to him, and I had a plan to get him alone too. I had been thinking of this for awhile, through all of the stories that Kougyoku had been telling me about Kouha and Judal. They seemed to mess with her a lot.

 

"Can I borrow Titus to help me bring my clothing back to Kouha's room? It would be too much to ask of Reirei, Jinjin, or Junjun, and they're not even around," I asked. Kougyoku nodded, then looked at Titus.

 

"Help her," she said, in a commanding tone. Titus nodded, going into Kougyoku's dressing room with me and grabbing half of my new clothing. I took the other half, giving him a meaningful look. He looked at me questionably, before leading the way out of Kougyoku's room. "Come back soon!" she called after us.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Main P.O.V.

 

I was sitting in the entrance room of Kouha's bedroom with Titus. Nothing had been said the entire time. All we had done was brought the clothes over and to Kouha's dressing room. I did tell Titus to sit with me though, but now we were silent again. I wasn't sure what to say, but I knew that I needed to be fast, because if Kouha came back and Titus was still here, then he'd get the wrong idea, and that would be bad... I opened my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted. "So you aren't a slave anymore, huh?" Titus said, "Well that's good. I hope everyone becomes free." I sighed, but nodded.

 

"Y-Yeah, it just sort of happened that way...," I said. It was because of Kouha... I then cleared my throat. "Titus...There's a reason why I brought you here." Titus looked at me with his big eyes curiously.

 

"You didn't just need help carrying your clothes? I mean, I thought that something might be up since you asked me to stay," he said. I nodded slowly.

 

"There is. I'm looking for my old roommate, Sai. I haven't seen her since I got here and I'm worried," I confessed. Maybe Titus knew what happened to Sai. Titus just shrugged.

 

"The last time I saw her, she was running out of the burning academy," he said, "Then I saw some Kou soldiers grab her and take her away..." I looked at Titus, this helped me a bit and gave me hope.

 

"S-So she should be here somewhere, right?!" I asked. Titus gave me a weird yet questionable look.

 

"I don't know, but I don't want to get your hopes up," he said, "Try asking Prince Kouha. He's your boyfriend, right? I'm sure he'll tell you." I bit my lip at that. Even with the fact that I loved him and he said he loved me, I wasn't sure if it would be good to ask Kouha about this. But then again, there's always the chance that he might tell me. That is if he knew about it...

 

"Thank you," I told Titus, "I really appreciate this." Titus gave a small smile.

 

"You're welcome, though I wish I could have helped you more," he said, getting up. We exchanged good-byes and Titus went for the door, but it opened and a voice was heard.

 

"What are you doing in there?" Kouha said. I felt myself grow stiff and Titus looked nervous. I decided to just be direct so that nothing bad would happen. I stood up and went over to Kouha, hugging him.

 

"The clothes came in and Kougyoku had them, so Titus helped me bring them over here," I admitted. It wasn't a lie, and honesty was in my voice. Kouha nodded at that.

 

"You're free to go," he told Titus, who scurried off, then he looked at me, "You shouldn't have been carrying them at all though. You should have had another servant bring them." He kissed my lips softly.

 

"I didn't mind doing the work," I said as Kouha brought me in his bedroom. He sat down on the bed.

 

"I mind you doing the work," he said, "but never mind that. I have something to tell you." I raised an eyebrow curiously going over and sitting next to Kouha.

 

"What is it?" I asked. Kouha sighed.

 

"I have to go on another campaign soon...," he said. So that was what Prince Kouen wanted with him. I nodded. I, for some reason, didn't feel bothered by this. Kouha seemed a tad bit annoyed, but I could tell that because of his sadistic ways that he was a bit excited to go kill some more people.

 

"Alright," I said simply. Kouha raised an eyebrow at this.

 

"You sound like you don't care if I'm gone," he said. I shook my head. I wasn't sure if I did or not, but I didn't want to piss Kouha off.

 

"No, I just realized that you have your duties as a general and as a prince and I don't want to hold you back on them," I said. This made Kouha smirk.

 

"Hmm, I see," he said, patting my head, "Well you're a good little girlfriend. Maybe I should reward you~." I found it weird how his emotions could switch easily, but he was probably just really horny. Kouha climbed over getting on top of me and pushing me down to a laying position in the process. He started kissing my neck and grinding into me. I moaned in result and he smirked. His hands started to remove my clothing, but there was a knock at his door. Kouha rolled his eyes. "I'm busy!" he said. The knocking continued though and Junjun walked in, because she knew Kouha well enough. Kouha looked at her sternly. "This BETTER be important." She nodded and gave him a stack of papers.

 

"It's for your upcoming campaign. Lord Kouen would like all of the information filled out as soon as possible," she said. Kouha groaned in aggravation.

 

"Fine," he said before getting up and leaving without a word to me. I just sighed and sat back up, wondering what to do now. Hmmm, I was free now...So that meant I didn't have to stay all cooped up in the palace.

 

* * *

In the end, I decided to go out in the imperial city. I didn't think it was necessary to tell anyone since I was free. I just walked out. I wasn't in a carriage or anything and if I went too far, I could just fly back, since I was a magician. I walked further until I was in the city. Kou seemed different to me now than the first time Kouha had took me out of the palace. Maybe it's because I'm in a different place in it, or maybe it's because I'm seeing it in the eyes of a free person and I can do what I want. As I continued my journey, I heard the familiar sound of a familiar voice calling my name.

 

"[Name]," it whined. I looked up to see Judal. He was floating in the air. I watched as he descended to right in front of me. He smirked, "So, Kouha finally let you out? Or did he send you to get something."

 

"He let me out," I sighed, "I'm now free." Judal raised an eyebrow at this. A curious look was on his face.

 

"Oh? Did they finally tell you?" he asked. I looked at him confused, yet skeptically.

 

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Tell me what?" I had no idea what Judal was talking about, though I kind of didn't care because he was a bit of a wild card. Judal shook his head.

 

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he said, a sly smile on his face, "You know, you don't seem too happy to be free." I looked over at Judal as I continued to walk around and explore. He started to follow boredly.

 

"I'm just experiencing a lot of internal conflicts right now," I explained. Judal laughed slightly at this.

 

"Women problems," he mused. I just shook my head at what he was saying. "So, how did you get Kouha to let you out all by yourself?" Judal looked confused by this too. I just shrugged, nonchalantly.

 

"I just left. I'm free, so why should it matter?" I asked. I didn't see what the big deal was. Judal just sighed at that and rolled his eyes.

 

"Sure you aren't a slave anymore, but as Kouha's girlfriend, you AREN'T free," he explained. I looked at him questionably. That didn't make sense to me.

 

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

 

"Listen, since you're his girlfriend, it will give him more rights to control you and be possessive over you," Judal said, "It's just the way he is. And presuming by the noises I heard last night, he's already claimed you, so whether you're a slave or not you're still his, and up and leaving like this will worry him, and knowing him, there will be consequences." I just shook my head, not heading Judal's warning.

 

"I don't think there's a reason to get so worked up. Kouha and I love each oth-"

 

"Exactly," was all Judal said, "But have fun with him." Then he flew away. I just sighed, trying not to take what Judal said too seriously. I continued my journey and smiled as I looked around the area.


	18. Chapter 18

I feel like such an idiot! Why didn't I listen to Judal in the first place? Why did I think that one night of passion and pretty words could change anything. Kouha was still his sadistic and controlling self. He always would be that way, and I should know that nothing can change that. _I_ can't change that...But do I even want to? I had gotten back late from going out. The sun had set and of course I had lost track of time. When I went in Kouha's room, he questioned me. I was expecting that. Any lover would be concerned with an unknown absence. Kouha was different though. I didn't expect, or maybe I did, for him to start hitting me. "You dumb bitch! What is wrong with you! You fucking left for a long ass time without telling me?! It's fucking late too!" Kouha fussed as his hand continued to harshly hit my face. I was squirming slightly, even though he had a hard grip on my hair, pulling it as the back of his hand smacked me. "Do you know nothing?! You had me fucking worried! You can't leave unless I tell you to, got it?" There was a stern and dominating look in his eyes as he stopped hitting me to look at me. My eyes were a bit puffy and my face was red. I wasn't crying though. "Answer me [Name]!"

"I-I won't," I responded. Kouha let go of my hair and let me fall to the floor with a 'thud'. He put his hand on his hip before looking down at me. He didn't switch back to be caring like I thought he would. Judal was right. I was Kouha's now and it gave him all the more liberty to do what he wants with me. Soon a smirk twisted on his face.

"Heh, you're in a good position," he said. We were in his bedroom to be exact. I didn't pay too much attention to my surroundings though, not when Kouha had been treating me how he pleased. "Get on your knees." I figured what would happen now, especially since we were interrupted earlier. I did as I was told, though, for some reason. The smirk on his face remained as he pulled me closer by the hair. Surprisingly, I was shaking slightly in excitement. Kouha noticed this and chuckled slightly as he pulled me even closer. I reached a hand out and touched him through his shorts a bit before moving the part on the top that covered what I now wanted and taking his cock out. "Good girl~," Kouha purred, rubbing my head slightly. I stroked him for a bit before leaning forward and licking up his shaft. Kouha's cock was getting nice and hard. I loved the way it felt. I put the head of it in my mouth and started to suck on that. Kouha gave a deep groan. I slid it in deeper and forced it all in my mouth and down my throat. I knew that it was better if I did it slowly and did it myself rather than have Kouha shove it down too quickly and choke me. But I did like the choking. If I would have looked up, then I would have been able to see his cute blushing face. I started to suck on it hard as I moved my head back and forth on it. Kouha started letting moans leave his mouth. He gripped my hair tightly.

I started to go faster, and I could feel the precum drip from the tip of his cock and go down my throat. I started to cup his balls with one hand while I held onto his hip with my other. Kouha's moans and groans increased and I could feel his cock start to pulsate in my mouth. I could tell that he was close so I sucked harder and moved my head faster. Kouha's grip on my hair tightened and he let out a loud deep moan as he spilled his seed down my throat. Some of it seeped into my mouth, but I swallowed it all. Kouha pulled his cock out and put it back in his bottoms. He gave my head a pat before helping me up. He was breathing hard for a bit, but it soon regulated. "Well, it's good that you're back now, because it's time for dinner," he said.

* * *

I had never eaten dinner at the main dining table in the Kou palace, especially with Kouha's family. But they didn't do it that often either though. Everyone usually ate in their chambers, and I either ate alone or with Kouha. I was told that the empress of Kou would be absent, so that must be the reason why everyone was eating together. Kouha and I had gotten there kind of late, and I was afraid that he'd blame me. Instead though, he just took my hand and led me over. We sat between Koumei and Hakuryuu. Kougyoku was across the table from us. I could hear light conversation going on, and for them being royals, that surprised me. Kougyoku smiled over.

"Hey, [Name]," she said. She seemed quite content with how everything was going, then upon looking closer at me, she blushed for some reason. "S-So, how are things going?" She was trying to make conversation. I ignored the flustered look and the stuttering.

"Pretty good," I said, simply. I really didn't feel like engaging in conversation right now. I was kind of tired and I wasn't very hungry either. Kou's food was really good though, but then again, this was the palace. Kougyoku nodded simply at my answer before looking down. I couldn't really get her vibe at all. Did she remember something horrible, because I couldn't tell.

"So, [Name]," Kouen said. I quickly looked over when I heard his voice. I was surprised that he talked to me. I figured that he had more important matters. "You've been out of magician practice, haven't you?" I nodded at that. Maybe he had a motive for asking me that, or maybe he was just trying to make conversation. I didn't know prince Kouen that well.

"I have," I said. I hadn't used a drop of magic since I had gotten to Kou. I didn't even use it to fly back after my little 'adventure'.

"Well, since you aren't a slave anymore, I don't mind getting some people to help you," he offered. I did recall Kouen suggesting something like that when I had first met him. I did decline due to my social status at the time, but now, for some reason, I didn't feel the need to. I smiled politely, but shook my head.

"I don't think that will be necessary," I said. I didn't see the point in it since my purpose of wanting my magic to get strong collapsed at the hands of Kouha. I did go to Magnosdtat with the intentions of getting stronger, but with the way my life was going, my motives changed. Yes, I was still thinking about Sai...

"Why is that?" Kouen questioned. He was obviously curious. Most of the people around here sought for power. Power to get stronger. Power to put people beneath them. So it came as no surprise to me that hearing something like that was odd, and by the look on Kouen's face, I could tell that there was a hint of surprise. I couldn't very well tell them my true motive.

"Well, I'm here right now to spend time with Kouha," I said. I could see the smug and satisfied smirk on Kouha's face from the corner of my eye. I didn't give that reason for the sake of pleasing him though. Kouen raised an eyebrow, but nodded at the answer.

"I see," he said, "But are you just going to let your magical talents rot?" Hardly talents. But that was the way Kouen decided to put it. Maybe he thought I was some gifted magician. I wasn't.

"No, I'm not. I'll focus on training my magic when I go back to my home country," I said. Though, when I felt the cold glare coming my way, I regretted those words. Surely he couldn't have thought that I'd stay there forever. I had a family. And, they probably don't know that I'm safe. I never had a chance to write to them. Kouen, however, nodded once again.

"That's a wise thought," he said. He glanced at Kouha, but didn't make any notion to look he had. I decided to just casually continue the conversation, hoping to maybe change the subject.

"Yeah, I'll just be spending my time over here not worrying about that," I added. That had been the plan initially. But that plan was formed a long time ago, before Magnostadt fell.

"When will you be leaving?" Kouen asked curiously. Though before I could even speak, it was answered.

"She isn't," Kouha said, before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

It was sometime after dinner, and when Kouha had left, I had debated on whether I should go after him or not. In the end, kouen had noticed my dilemma and he said that it would be much better to let Kouha cool down. Now, I had to face him, and I knew that it would be difficult. I wondered what he would do to me. Kouha was sadistic and violent, so it was no surprise that he would hurt me again. I would allow him to do it too. I would never fight back against my love. No matter how much I thought about running away, or no matter how much his abuse hurt. I loved him.

The sound of metal clinking, brought me out of my thoughts. I saw slaves being carried to the cells. Among them were Aladdin. Something was different about him though. He didn't seem like his cheerful self anymore, but rather a bit more hopeless. I didn't like the look of that. I waited until they were out of sight until I started to follow them. I hid at a corner when the guards bringing them down went back up. When the coast was clear, I walked until I got to the cells. There, Nero was rubbing Aladdin's head in comfort. Why did I give in! Why did I give in to Kouha and let my friends suffer like this? "[Name]?" Nero said. I nodded, before sitting down in front of the cage so that I could look at them better.

"Yes, it's me," I mused, "Is something wrong with Aladdin?" I knew that it took a lot to break Aladdin, so something must have happened. Nero gave a sigh.

"He was brought to the empress today. I don't know what happened, though," he said. I just gave another nod. I wasn't sure what to do or say to them. I couldn't help no matter how much I wanted to. I felt horrible.

"[Name]," Aladdin spoke softly, it startled me a bit and I looked over at him, "It's alright. I can tell how you're feeling, but this is what's best. It's the way destiny was written. And maybe you can go and get help." I couldn't help but smile at the fact that hope was still burning inside of him. I think I rather be down here with them than have dinner with a bunch of royals.

"Thank you," I said, "And don't worry, I'll try my best to get help." Though his words did help, it made me feel ashamed because I should have been doing that. I was so concerned about finding Sai and whether I should leave or not that I hadn't thought about that. Nero smiled.

"Don't worry about us," he said, "Things will be fine, and the work isn't that hard since there are a lot of us. And, in the end, if we don't get help, in Kou there's a time period that people stay slaves until they are free." That, I didn't know about, but I still thought this was inhumane.

"Still though, I'll try my hardest," I said. I couldn't help but find comfort from being with them at that moment. It was actually relaxing.

"By the way, [Name], what happened to you face?" Nero asked. I looked at him curiously.

"My face?" I asked, touching it. He nodded.

"Yes, it's covered in bruises." I blushed from embarrassment, realizing why Kougyoku was giving me looks at dinner.

"Ah!"


	19. Chapter 19

I feel like being alone.

I don't know why, but it certainly couldn't be to gather up my thoughts. I've been doing that so much lately, though I don't know why I feel the way I feel. I didn't like and still don't like what had happened. My family is probably worried sick, but they probably think I'm dead. I really shouldn't bring them into this... Everything has been so crazy and it has been so long that they could be dead, themselves. I can't help but to wonder why I'm still here. I do think I know, but it's not something that I want to think about, fully. I want to find Sai and help my friends, I really do...That could be my answer! I hope it is. At times like these, the unexpected situations that you never think would happen to you, but when they do you're so in denial that you go along with it, you'll believe any answer you want. Since this is all a dream, or rather something that I wish was a dream. I'm still here. Still in this overwhelming time in my life, thinking that 'this can't go on forever' 'in a few years I'll look back on this and laugh' and 'it will all be over soon.' But, this is life now. And this is what it will always be from now on.

"[Name]?" I heard. I was actually in the garden, sitting down on a cushioned canopied bench-swing. I went there after visiting Aladdin and the others down in the holding cells. I just wanted to sit and think while being alone. It felt nice because there was a soft breeze and the sun was setting, leaving a yellowish pink orangy glow all around and radiating off of the flowers and plants as well as the beautiful koi pond that was in the elaborate garden. I looked up when I heard my name, seeing Kouha. He was alone and he wasn't wearing his hat either.

"Hey," I said, simply. Kouha sat down next to me. There was kind of a weird feeling right now that was in the air and that was going through me. Kouha was also emitting a weird vibe. A vibe that was driving me near him. He just felt so innocent now and just so, so...I don't know. Maybe Kouen was right about just giving him time. He wasn't hitting me and he didn't seem upset. I didn't realize this, but I was getting closer and closer to Kouha. Kouha, however, did realize this and looked at me weirdly. I didn't notice that either. I wanted us to work. I don't know why, but when I'm next to him my opinions on everything seem to change.

Kouha's big pink eyes stayed on me. "Are you alri-" I cut him off by kissing him. Maybe I should start by getting things straight. Kouha was mine. I wasn't just his. He also belonged to me, and that needed to be show, clearly. Kouha kissed me back, slowly and sensually. He wrapped his arms around me. I soon pulled away and smacked him across the face. Kouha was shocked. "What the hell was that for?! What is wrong with you?!" I hit him again. Kouha was about to hit me back, but I grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Do you love me or not!" I asked. Kouha was thinking that I was crazy.

"[Name], what the hell-"

"I said do you love me or not!" I yelled, "Do you want me to stay with you, happily? I won't have you get territorial or beat me for dumb reasons anymore and I can leave a whole lot quicker if that's the case!" I had grown bold and Kouha was seeing that for the first time. He sighed.

"Fine, fine, I get your point," he mused, "I'll stop hitting you and let you out mor-"

"Do you REALLY get it?" I asked, "Because I don't think you do! You can tell me anything to make me feel better, but I know that there is no FUCKING way that you can change so simply." I crossed my arms.

"Well what do you want then?!" Kouha asked, he was getting irritated. I kissed him again, and the shocked look returned. He was just so caught off guard and that was perfect.

"Show me you love me!" I yelled.

"How?!" Kouha asked. The sun was almost completely down and dark blue had mixed in with the other colors. The water in the pond was falling completely still and the breeze was getting lighter. I pulled Kouha to me by his top.

"Don't tell me, show me," I said. Kouha still looked at a lost.

"How, just tell me how!" There was no more irritation, but more of Kouha just being downright confused and a bit shaken. I sighed.

"I can't tell you that. I'm not loving myself for you. You said YOU love ME." Then I just left the garden. Hopefully my message was brought across.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Meeeeiiiii," Kouha whined. It was quite evident that he was confused to no end. He decided to go and bug Koumei about it, so he had walked in his chambers and just flopped across his older brother's desk without any consent from the older male, but this was Kouha though, so who was really surprised with his actions. No one really, though the only one who knew that he was 'in a mood' was the person that he was bugging. Koumei sighed. It wasn't uncommon for Kouha to come to him for a problem, though it normally wasn't about relationships or anything.

"Well, you are pretty abusive Kouha," Koumei said, "And it is the little things that matter. Women are just complicated. They say one thing and mean something else." Kouha shook his head.

"Yes, I know that, but [Name] is even more complicated! She's not like a typical woman! She's a masochist so she's supposed to like that stuff," he whined. Koumei looked at his younger brother. He wanted to resolve this soon so that he could get back to his work.

"Well maybe that's the case when you two are being intimate, but treat her lovingly and don't get mad for dumb reasons. Let her go out and enjoy life. I mean, [Name] was never your slave in the first place, but when she 'was' you weren't as nearly strict as you were now," Koumei mused. Kouha sighed and moved from Koumei's desk.

"I know, I know," he said, "But, she wants me to show her that I love her. How the hell am I supposed to do that?" That was the main thing he didn't get. Koumei smirked.

"Try 'getting physical'," he suggested. Kouha raised an eyebrow.

"But that's not-"

"Not that kind of physical," Koumei interrupted. Kouha's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. And with that, the pinkette left the room to go and find his girlfriend.

I was walking down the hall when Kouha was leaving Koumei's room. He smirked my way and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. As I passed he grabbed me unexpectedly and slammed me against the wall, kissing me roughly. I didn't necessarily get what he was getting at. "K-Kouha, what are you doing?" I asked, though the smirk that he had remained.

"Excactly what you want," he said, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist, "I'm showing you that I love you~."

"This isn't what I mea-" Though I was cut off by him kissing me deeply and grinding against me roughly causing a moan to leave my lips. It was quite evident that Kouha was going to do this anyway, but apparently had good reasons for doing so.

"It might not be what YOU meant, but it's how I show my love, by giving myself to you completely~," he purred in a whisper. I blushed deeply. I decided to just let him do it. I was at the point where I needed him with all of his actions. Kouha smirked, seeing that he was going to get his way. He lifted me up and allowed me to wrap my legs around him. He used that as an opportunity to grind against me harder. I let out another moan and Kouha moved his lead to my neck to bit down it nice and hard. I let out purrs of want and need. I felt as Kouha's hands moved to start moving my clothing out the way to give himself access to me. I blushed hard for some reason and Kouha laughed slightly at that. "You're so damn cute, [Name]~," he cooed, grinding his hard on against me. I could feel it much better since he had lifted up the bottom of my hanfu and moved my panties to the side. I bit my lip, but Kouha stopped that by kissing me deeply.

"K-Kouha...," I couldn't help but to breathe his name as we parted for air. Kouha kissed up and down my neck. I felt as if he were teasing me now. And I didn't like that. I wanted him. I _needed_ him. And he knew that. "P-Please...," I finally resorted to begging. Kouha only teased me more by grinding against me much harder and rougher.

"Do you want me?" he whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on me and that made me shudder and shiver in delight. I nodded.

"Yes, please f-fuck me...," I said this softly, unable to raise my voice any higher. I knew my face was flushed and there wouldn't be any changing that. My body felt hot and I was beyond turned on. Kouha just smirked before slamming into me as hard and as rough as he could. "A-Ah!" I couldn't help but to call out loudly. Kouha moved his head by my neck and bit hard at it as he thrusted up and down quickly and moved my hips up and down. It felt so amazing and I couldn't help but to moan loudly at the pleasurable sensations he was giving me. Kouha let out groans and his breathing became sharper as he fucked me. "K-Kouha!" I dug my nails into his skin. I already felt so near my peak. It was unbelievable. Kouha started to pound hard straight into my g-spot. I called out loudly and squeezed his shoulders harder with my nails, causing him to bleed. It didn't take long before I screamed out loudly and came hard against him, shaking from the orgasm. Kouha smirked and slammed into me a few more times before spilling his seed deep inside of me. He was panting and he moved his head from my shoulder to kiss my lips.

"Did you feel how much I love you~?" he teased.


	20. Chapter 20

Things took a turn for the better. I felt the magic again. The spark, the love. EVERYTHING. It was like when we first started going out. When he was so kind and gentle and only cared about my happiness. And he seemed really happy, too. Maybe it was because I gave myself to him fully now. Maybe...The hits also stopped...Well, not completely but they only occurred when we were being intimate and I wanted it. Other than that, he was gentle to the point that if he would accidentally bump into me lightly, he'll hug me tightly and apologize. And the tight hug was more uncomfortable than the actual bump. It was really weird, though. Kouha was gentle, rough, abusive, then gentle again. I didn't really understand, but I was happy that I had said something. It was really refreshing to say the least.

Now, everyone was getting ready for Kouha's departure for his next mission. I mostly just saw Kouha in the mornings and in the evenings since he was usually busy preparing. His afternoons were spent on that, and I had to say that I missed his company, greatly. Kouha seemed to notice because when he would leave, my hugs got tighter and my kisses would linger. He told me that he thought my missing him was really cute. And with everything that's been going on in our relationship in mind, I couldn't help but to think that all of this was too good to be true. And it was... While my relationship was perfect, my pride was shattered as did everything I believed in. My friends were still down there in the cells and when I would see one doing a chore or walking about, I would have to turn the other way. I felt as if I had failed myself and them. Maybe...Maybe I should visit them...It's a difficult decision for me to make. I just feel awful and I think people were beginning to notice.

It was the evening and the next day, Kouha would be leaving. Thankfully, though I'd never truly admit how grateful I was for this, he chose to spend all of his time before leaving with me. We were in Kouha's room and he was laying down on his bed, propped up to a sort of sitting position on a bunch of pillows. He had a glass of wine in his hands and his attendants were on stand-by, just in case he needed anything. I was also on Kouha's bed, but I was sitting at the end, reading a book. Reading was a great way to escape from any upset feelings that I had about my friends. Kouha looked over at me. "Come here, baby, I want to cuddle a bit," he said. I sighed and went over to lay next to him on that small mountain of pillows, taking my book with me to continue reading. Kouha rose an eyebrow. "You okay? Your mood has been a bit off lately," he said, then his eyes narrowed slightly, "You're not having second thoughts about giving yourself to me, are you?" I put my book down and shook my head.

"No, I'm not. Don't worry," I said, "It's just that...Ugh, I don't know." It was weird telling Kouha about any problem that I might be having. I mean, we're close and all and I do love and care for him, but he's so hard to read and I don't want to upset him, especially since we've come a really long way in our relationship. He no longer beats me and I want to keep it that way.

"What's there not to know? If something's bothering you, please tell me. Especially if it's about our relationship," he said. It was really weird to hear him speak like this. I sighed and couldn't help but to nod. It couldn't hurt to tell him how I was feeling. He cared about me after all...Well, at least that's what it seemed like. I guess I would find out based on how he would treat my dilemma.

"W-Well...Ummm...I don't like that my friends are still being made to work while I'm with you...I do love you and care for you, it's just that...well, I don't want to say that you aren't worth it, but I care about my friends and I feel horrible...," I said. I bit my lip in anticipation to what Kouha would say to this. He turned to his attendants and told them to get out. They did as they were told and once they were gone, Kouha pulled me to where I was sitting up on top of him. He stroked my hair softly after putting his glass up.

"If you're feeling so horrible, perhaps I can give you some new feelings tomorrow~," he purred. I had no idea what he meant, but his words and his actions made me blush.

"What do you mean by that?" I couldn't help but to ask. Kouha smirked, leaning forward a bit to kiss me. For some reason, that made me feel better and it took my mind off of everything much easier than reading a book could.

"You'll see~," he said. I just nodded to what he had said. Kouha then pulled me down and moved down a bit to where I was laying on him, before flipping us over to where he would be on top. "You know, I'm leaving tomorrow~." He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "So let's have some fun. Who knows how long I'll really be gone." I bit my lip and blushed. He made me so horny for him so easily and I wouldn't be able to deny him of this even if I didn't want it. My legs involuntarily parted and that made Kouha chuckle. He started to suck at my neck and massage my breasts with his hands causing me to moan. He seemed to not want to wait because clothing was already practically flying off of our bodies and onto the floor. He always made me feel so wanted. I wrapped my arms around his neck, though lost my grip when Kouha began to kiss down my body. He stopped at my pubic bone momentarily, giving it a kiss before going straight to my clit and sucking on it.

"K-Kouha!" I called out. He went straight into it, so the feeling made me squirm. It was so unbelievable. Kouha smirked against me and continued to suck my clit. He shoved to fingers in me and moved them in and out, hitting my g-spot each time with them. He was much too talented at this. I pushed against him to cause more friction. Kouha stopped sucking and started to move his tongue in a fast motion against me, licking me hard. He was making me moan so loud at all of the feelings he was giving me. I laced my fingers in his hair, feeling very close to climaxing, but Kouha moved his mouth away and shoved into me without any warning whatsoever. I called out due to that and ended up orgasming against his length. Kouha chuckled a bit.

"That was fun, wasn't it~?" he purred. I just bit my lip and held on tightly as he started to thrust in and out of me at a quick pace. It felt really amazing when he gave it to me rough. He thrusts soon turning into pounds as he went hard, groaning softly against my ear. My nails raked at his back because of all of the pleasure he was giving me. Though once he started to ram against my g-spot I felt so close to losing it. We had barely started to. My inner walls were squeezing at his member already. "Come on, [Name]. I ate you out beforehand just so you wouldn't be this sensitive," Kouha mused, groaning a bit as he spoke. I blushed from embarrassment. It was really hard to help it. My body was just extremely sensitive to him touching me. "Do I have to punish you~." Kouha wasn't even trying to help. If anything, he was making it worse because of his words. He flipped us over, making me get on top and ride him. One of his hands made it's way to my neck and started to squeeze at it. It was hard for me to breathe properly and I was choking, but it made everything feel so damn exhilarating. My moans came out whiny and chokey and that made Kouha smirk and increase in speed as he thrusted up. I held on tightly to his shoulders and soon it all became unbearable. I called out as best as I could and ended up orgasming hard against him. Kouha continued to fuck me hard while choking me. He didn't plan on letting up until he came. I couldn't help but to moan and shiver a bit as he kept going, but soon, he did come, filling me up all the way. His hold on my neck went slack and I was able to breathe properly.

"S-Shit...," I let out, panting. Kouha, who was also panting a bit, pulled me down and started to kiss me gently, in great contrast to how he was just fucking me. It felt amazing though, because things like that showed me how much he cared. And that made me happy.

"I love you so much, [Name]," Kouha said, softly.

* * *

Finally morning came, though last night was really amazing, I would be able to find out what Kouha meant. The sex with him was great, but it couldn't distract me from my problems forever. Especially since a new one was forming. One that I only realized when Reirei, Jinjin, and Junjun, came help Kouha in the morning...He would be leaving. And it wasn't like with that happened in magonostadt. Kouha would be gone for much longer than that, and to me, his stay at Magnostadt was pretty lengthy. It was when we first became a couple. Though, all of this only showed me what Kouha really meant to me. It further proved my love and care for him. I didn't care if he came back a sadist uncaring asshole again, as long as he didn't came back with another girl. It was weird to feel this way about someone.

I sighed, and got up. Kouha was getting ready to leave and I wanted to see him off. It was only natural that I would want to, it would be a while before we see each other again. I stretched a bit and started to pick out clothing for me to wear today. At that time, Kouha was coming out of the bathroom, already washed and dressed. He smirked when he saw me, laying my clothing out, and he went behind me. "Last night was fun~," he whispered, "I wish I could take you with me." I felt him kiss my neck and I blushed, turning around to face him.

"I'll really miss you, Kouha," I said, looking at his cute, big eyes. Kouha smiled. It seemed to make him happy to know that. He hugged me tightly, rubbing at my back, gently.

"Don't worry, baby. It'll be fine, and I'll be back sooner than you think!" he reassured. Kouha was so optimistic at times and I couldn't help but to love that about him. Then the morning went on and I finished getting ready and so did Kouha. His attendants were directly behind him in the hall, holding things. They were going with him on this trip. Even though they were females and very close to the prince, I wasn't at all worried for some reason that anything would happen. I never considered the possibility of being cheated on. I don't know why, it just wasn't a thought that lingered enough for me to worry. The attendants filled the carriage with needed things and got in. They and Kouha would be riding in the carriage for most of the journey.

It was now about that time and Kouen and Koumei were also outside, talking to their brother. They were giving him instructions and telling him to be safe. It was interesting that they seemed more worried about his safety than anything. That's something I loved about the Ren's. Their family meant so much to them. After their little talk, Kouha walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me, gently. He kissed me, sweetly. "I'll miss you sweetie, but don't worry too much. I'll make coming back quickly my top priority," he said. I just nodded and hugged him. Kouha smiled, kissing the top of my head.

"I've grown so attached to you," I muttered against him. It was a bit muffled. Kouha chuckled a bit.

"Well, isn't that a good thing~?" he said. I looked up at him, then remembered something. I didn't want to ruin the moment, but I had to ask.

"Kouha, ummm, yesterday, when I was worried about my friends you said-"

"Oh! I seriously almost forgot!" Kouha said then laughed, "With all of this sentimental shit, my head hasn't been to focused." I sighed at his words, but nodded. Kouha called Junjun over and she gave him something. It looked like...Well, it made my breath hitch. "You know how much I love you, right? And the huge affect you have over me? Well, I really want to make this short and sweet instead of long and cliche. Will you marry me?" He held the black velvet box to me, opening it. The ring was extravagant and definitely something that Kouha would pick. He didn't get on one knee, but that wasn't what I was focusing on. "Well?" I quickly looked at him, still unable to breathe right. Had I been staring that long?


	21. Chapter 21

To think, he had proposed! That was every woman's dream, of course. To get married and have a wedding with their lover and to top it off, mine was a prince! But...I was more shocked than anything. I wasn't really thinking of any of these joyous happy thoughts. It wouldn't as if I wasn't enthusiastic. I just really wasn't expecting this from Kouha. I looked down at the ring on my finger as Kouha's army set out. I heard a sign next to me. It was Koumei's. "Now we'll have to plan a whole royal wedding without him...And Kouha's fucking picky. To think he wouldn't even tell us about this beforehand," Koumei sighed once again and turned around to go back inside of the palace with Kouen, "Come to my office later [Name]. We have things to discuss." And just like that, they disappeared behind the red double doors, leaving me there alone.

Still stunned, and alone.

I'd be alone regardless since the only person I really connected with in my time at the palace had been Kouha. Kougyoku had been way too much for me and Judal...Well, he was a bit of a manipulative prick. I did have my friends from Magnostadt, but it was going to be tricky talking to them. I wonder if anyone will bat an eyelash if I ask some of them to visit me in Kouha's room. I could always act as if they're doing something for me. I'll have to see on that. Deciding that people would think it's highly weird of me to just stand out here, I went inside, going back to Kouha's room. I just plopped down on the bed, tired from waking up early to see Kouha set out. A good nap might be something that I'd need right now.

"[Name]...[Name]..."

"Shake her harder! We have to hurry!"

"Name!"

"Ah!" At first I thought I was dreaming with hearing the voices, but I wasn't. I looked next to me, seeing Titus, Nero, Aladdin, and Sphintus. "What's going on?" I asked. Had they been sent to wake me up? That's what it seemed like anyway, though around here you can never be too sure. Upon a bit of farther inspection, I could see that they weren't chained up or anything. They also seemed a bit anxious. Were they escaping? I hoped dearly that they wouldn't get captured. Then Sphintus started to explain.

"Aladdin's friend, ummmm, the King of Sindria I think..." the Heliohaptian male looked at Aladdin for confirmation.

"Yes, Uncle Sinbad," he nodded. Shinptus nodded in turn.

"Right. Well, Aladdin's friend just bought us all our freedom. Come on." I gulped. Hard. I couldn't go with them. Not now. Well, not really ever if I'm going to marry Kouha. My lack of response seemed to be the trigger of my answer. Titus was studying me, carefully. Sphintus rose an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me that the third prince really put a collar around you or something?" he asked, "He's not here, come on." I bit my lip. It was going to be hard telling them the truth. I felt so conflicted. I looked at all of them, trying to grasp the right words.

"I-I can't," I finally let out, only to receive a collection of surprised faces.

"What do you mean you can't [Name]! The Kou empire is dreadful! I mean Sai is still missing! She's probably dead! We have to g-"

"Did he propose to you?" Titus asked, interrupting a very frantic Nero. Their eyes all snapped in my direction from Titus's once the question was asked. I assumed that he must have seen the ring. I simply nodded.

"And you said 'Yes'?!" Spintus said, "What the hell, [Name]?!" This news was very shocking for them all indeed, but they deserve the truth...Or at least what I consider the truth.

"Listen...As you already know, being with Kouha has no longer made me a slave to begin with. So it's not like I can't leave when I want to." That was a lie, but I wouldn't believe it. Kouha wouldn't allow me to leave if I wanted to and telling myself that I could was only to make things right in my head. "But he and I were together before this and I love him! Besides, it's as Nero said! Sai is still not found. By staying here I could find her! I can ask Kouha for help." Truthfully, I did love Kouha, but once again, the thing about Sai was another hoax for myself. Why didn't I ask before then? I'm afraid of the answer. I prolonged the search just to make myself feel better and to give a reason for being here. Truth is, Kouha's the only thing keeping me here. It's the way I feel about him.

The stares I got should be expected, but for some reason I'm surprised. There's a mixture of shock, disbelief, and sadness in their looks. "You can't be serious, [Name]," Nero said. I sighed and nodded.

"Maybe it's best that you all leave," I mused softly, "You do seem to be in a hurry."

And that was that. I do wish that I was making this all up, but they left and rather upset, too. I could see everyone that had been taken from Magnostadt leaving from the window in Kouha's chambers. There was a tall purple haired man there talking with Aladdin and I assumed him to be Sinbad. They all looked so happy to be returning to their countries and they couldn't be blamed for that. I sighed as I wondered if I made the right choice or not. In the end it all depends on my love for Kouha and what the future holds. I'm not sure what that is exactly, but I wasn't really excited to find out. I walked over to the bed in the room and allowed myself to fall back on it. It felt so nice to just relax for once and try to forget about everything. At least all of my friends were now safe and that solved that problem. Most of my dilemmas were now internal. I laid still, only moving to examine the engagement ring on my finger, thinking of my lover. I think the next time we're united again I'll finally ask him everything I need to know in order to make this work. About Sai, if I'll be able to go as I please, everything really. There was soon a soft knock on the door, followed by Kougyoku entering.

"[Name], it's time."


	22. Chapter 22

I looked at Kougyoku as she came in. The girl looked so ecstatic, but I had no idea as to why. "Time for what?" I asked. My curiosity levels shot through the roof with this one. Kougyoku seemed to know something that I did not, but then again you never know with the Rens. Maybe she just wanted to go shopping or something, or maybe we had agreed to do something on a previous occasion and I just forgot. I shouldn't be too surprised if it's the latter though because of everything that had been happening. Ever since I got to Kou, well more like ever since I met Kouha it's just been surprise and shock after surprise and shock. Even before I knew his true identity it was like this with him sneeking in my bed and lending me his magicians to help me with my magic. Oh, there I go spacing out again, and perhaps that's why I have no idea as to what Kougyoku was talking about. She let out a huff and she looked just like Kouha when doing so. God, I already miss him.

"It's time to plan your wedding! Koumei asked me to come and get you. Plus I want to help," she smiled, looking very excited about this. Well, she did seem like the type for it and I do recall Koumei telling me that we had to plan it earlier. Kougyoku bounced over to me happily, she grabbed both of my hands. "Oh, [Name]! We're going to be sisters! Can you believe it!" I was suddenly hugged tightly by her. Didn't she have like seven other sisters? Though I never met them. Kouha just mentioned them before. They're all married off ecept Hakuei who's their step-sister. I simply nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait. Ummm, let's go to Koumei's office then," I mused. There was no use feeling unhappy. Most women were excited about these things. About getting married and not all could say that it was a prince who wanted them. And I did love Kouha, so the end result of this should be fine. However, doing this without Kouha's help would be pretty tricky. We'd have to plan a great bulk of things without him. I did know some of the things that Kouha liked, and what I also knew was that he liked to get his way, so if things weren't how he wanted them to be, he'd no doubt be upset. And I far from wanted that. Kougyoku's smile became wider.

"Let's go then," she said. We walked out of the room together and into the hallway. In that instant, leaving the all too familarness of Kouha's chambers I felt as if someone was watching me. Something that was more menacing than Kougyoku's excited stare as she went on an on about what we should incorporate in the wedding. And I'm sure her ideals were nothing of what her brother would want, but I nodded politely, trying to shaking the weird feeling off. I managed as I got lost in the conversation while trying to explain to her that pink as a main color was a no-go. "Awww, why not? Kouha's hair is pinkish you know!" she whined.

I giggled, "I don't know, not for a main color. I'm sure we can add it in somewhere because I love his hair color." I smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed now. Maybe getting in this family wouldn't be a bad idea after all. I could push my worries aside and just be with the one that I loved, though in that instant, I remembered Sai...She was alright. I was sure of it. She had to be. With all worries pushed aside, I made my way towards Koumei's office with Kougyoku. Koumei had the door open since he had been expecting our arrival. Kougyoku walked in first and sat in a chair in front of his desk. I walked in afterwards, closing the door behind myself. Koumei looked pretty tired. I couldn't blame him though since he had gotten up to see his little brother off this morning.

"Wonderful to see you both," Koumei sighed. Yep, he was definitely tired, "Let's get started I have a war council meeting to attend to in about an hour." Wow, I didn't expect him to be so busy. No wonder he was tired. He certainly didn't need to do this. Though I wasn't the one who suggested it right away. We could surely wait for another time. I wouldn't even mind prolonging this until Kouha got back. I opened my mouth to say something, but Koumei interrupted me, reading my mind, "I'm always busy, [Name] don't worry about it. Besides the sooner this is done the better since Kouha said that he expected this to be done by the time he gets back." I shut my mouth. Kouha didn't tell me that! And when did he tell Koumei this. I still felt like this was taking up Koumei's time. "Don't worry about it, [Name]. I'm used to handling all of Kouha's messes. Now, here's what we'll get done today: Theme, colors, guest list-well your part of it anyway, and then tomorrow you and Kougyoku will do some shopping while I order some things. Sound good?" he asked. I nodded.

"What about setting a dat- Don't tell me that Kouha already set it?" I asked. Koumei just nodded at that. It seemed as if Kouha was on his game more so than I was. And he wasn't even here!

"It's going to be on New-Year's eve and New-Year's. Kouha said he wants the I do's to be timed at exactly twelve," Koumei explained, "He'll be back most-likely a week before then." Kouha was really REALLY on his game! What the hell?! That was extremely romantic, especially since they go all out for New-Year's in Kou. Well according to Sai at least. I just nodded.

"That sounds lovely," I smiled. Kougyoku nodded, giggling slightly. She seemed to agree with all of this. Koumei nodded and pulled out something to write with and on. It was probably time for the things that are left for me to chose. I hoped I would do a good job on colors, but since it would be New-Year's when we were married, I'd have to stick to certain colors and nothing odd. Kouha probably knew this...

"Alright, well, colors?" Koumei asked, getting ready to write. His eyes were on mine as I thought quickly. Well there wasn't much to think about due to how much I was limited.

"Hmmm, I think reds, golds, yellows, you know colors that are often found in Kou around New-Year's would do," I said, Koumei nodded, writing, "Oh! And I want the color of Kouha's hair to be incorporated as well." Kougyoku giggled fondly at that and it made Koumei chuckled.

"Well, when he gets here I'll be sure to take a nice sample," he mused, writing that down as well. So colors were now decided for the most part. "Theme will be New-Year's..." He murmured as he now thought of it. Well duh... He looked up, "Who shall you be inviting?" I blushed at that, given the current situation. Most of my friends here left, I couldn't find Sai and there was no way as of now that I could contact my family that are probably really worried for me.

"I-I'll have to get back to you on that one," I blushed. Koumei rose an eyebrow before looking back down and nodding. He seemed to have gotten my dilemma.

"Okay...Well then this is going faster than expected," he mused, "So, tomorrow will be the start of the shopping." I smiled, happy that the conversation changed. I'd get to shop for my wedding dress! It's supposed to be every young girl's dream.

"Can't wait. I already have in mind what I want for my wedding dress," I said, smile getting slightly wider and I finally got more excited at the idea of wedding planning.

"No need for that," Koumei mused, "Kouha already picked it out for you." Okay Kouha was really REALLY REALLY on his game!

The meeting soon ended since the rest of the hour Kougyoku decided to talk about what she would do if this was her wedding to which Koumei then started to ignore her and get papers ready for the meeting he was going to have to attend. I was stuck listening to the princess, not that I minded, really. Once the hour was up, Kougyoku and I left she was dragging me over to her room, but we were intercepted by Judal. He seemed a bit annoyed, but there was a bit of mischief in his eyes, so I couldn't really tell what was going on with him. I was going to declare it as none of my business, but then he made it my business. "[Name], you're needed for something," he said, expression not changing. What could I be needed for? My only reason for even being here was Kouha and he wasn't here, so there was no reason that anyone else should need me.

"What for?" I asked, curiously. Kougyoku also looked curious, but didn't seem as confused as I was. Judal sighed.

"The hell I look like? I'm just the messenger. Now come on." He grabbed my arm and tugged me away from Kougyoku who just waved and started to head to her chambers. I struggled a bit against Judal's grasp.

"Hey, not so rough! I'm not a slave anymore, you know," I complained, to which Judal scoffed.

"You were never one in the first place," he mused, "I'm just treating you the way I always did." It was my turn to scoff. Things were getting too good for me to even consider anything he said to hold any real meaning.

"Like hell I know what you're talking about," I rolled my eyes, "Stop not making sense." I missed his words completely. Judal chuckled.

"'Stop not making sense'? You're funny. Well IT'LL ALL make sense in a bit," he said, leading me up some stairs and in a part of the palace I had never been in before. It was such a big palace that I wasn't surprised at my lack of knowledge for the terrain of it. Kouha didn't show me much after all since I was with him for most of the time and his movements consisted of his room, Kouen's office, outside, the dining hall, and hallways. Even though the palace was huge Kouha didn't really seem to be the type to venture everyday, especially when sex and beauty treatments were an option. I just sighed, deciding to say no more and let him lead me. The mood in the air started to get more sinister and the rukh was all black. Where exactly were we going?


End file.
